


Late night at the red sofa

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson jest bezczelnym i kontrowersyjnym prowadzącym program “Late night at the red sofa”, który mieszka ze swoimi przyjaciółmi - managerem restauracji Liamem Paynem i znanym, młodym artystą Zaynem Malikiem. Harry Styles jest początkującym aktorem, a Niall Horan i Perrie Edwards są jego przyjaciółmi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night at the red sofa

Louis Tomlinson znany był ze swego wybuchowego charakteru oraz bezpośrednich pytań zadawanych swoim gościom. Wzbudzał przerażenie wśród gwiazd, ponieważ był nieprzewidywalny. I to właśnie dlatego jego program _Late night at the red sofa_ pobijał znane do tej pory rekordy oglądalności. Odmówić mu wzięcia udziału w show równało się z publicznym linczem i spadkiem sprzedaży płyt, książek, biletów. Do tej pory przekonała się o tym pewna siebie (żeby nie powiedzieć arogancka) młoda gwiazdeczka, zwyciężczyni jednego z talent show, która wyznała na twitterze, że nie lubi _Late night at the red sofa_ , a jego prowadzący jest błaznem, któremu ktoś wcześniej pisze teksty, ponieważ sam nie jest w stanie ich wymyślić. Tomlinsonowi udało się jednak wymyślić odpowiedź na twitterze, i należy dodać, że nie przebierał w słowach. Pięć milionów followersów z samej Wielkiej Brytanii oraz drugie tyle ze świata, natychmiast ochoczo wzięło się do pracy i po dwóch tygodniach nikt nie pamiętał o dobrze zapowiadającej się wokalistce.

Drugi, podobny incydent miał miejsce kilka miesięcy po tajemniczym zniknięciu młodej dziewczyny ze sceny muzycznej. Tym razem jednak, głównym zainteresowanym był szanowany aktor z wieloletnim stażem. Obyło się jednak bez niemiłych słów i wycieczek personalnych; Tomlinson ogłosił tylko, że taki to a taki aktor odmówił przyjścia do jego programu nie podając powodu. Fani _Late night at the red sofa_ zareagowali i mężczyzna mógł się pożegnać z kolejnymi produkcjami. Jednakże osoby, które uparcie utrzymywały, że gdzieś tam głęboko, w drobnym ciele prowadzącego ukryte jest serce, stworzyli własną teorię na temat tej sytuacji. Twierdzili, że ów aktor zwrócił się do Louisa po pomoc ponieważ od jakiegoś czasu myślał o emeryturze. Tomlinson zgodził się, zrobił co trzeba, a resztą zajęli się jego wierni fani.

Powodem, dla którego wszyscy tak bardzo liczyli się z jego zdaniem, był szacunek z jakim odnosił się do widza. Na początku każdego kwartału przeprowadzał wśród swoich fanów sondę, w której pytał kogo pragnęliby zobaczyć w jego programie. Oczywiście wyniki sondy były utajnione aby móc zaskoczyć widzów, nie ulegało jednak wątpliwości, że zapraszane były te osoby, które otrzymywały największą ilość głosów. Wybór gości do programu był tak naprawdę wyborem fanów, jego program był programem widzów. Dlatego lekceważenie Tomlinsona było równoznaczne z lekceważeniem dziesięciu milionów, które współtworzyły jego program.

I choć uważany był za przesadnie dociekliwego, niedelikatnego i chamskiego, każdy musiał przyznać, że był sprawiedliwy. Jeśli któryś z gości odmówił mu, natychmiast publikował jego odmowę wraz z podaniem przyczyny. Idealnym i prawdopodobnie najbardziej spektakularnym przykładem była autorka książki, która znajdowała się na liście bestsellerów tuż za oceanem, natomiast w Wielkiej Brytanii zaczynała się dopiero jej akcja promocyjna. Tomlinson natychmiast, zgodnie z sugestią kilkuset fanów, zaprosił ją do siebie. Kobieta najprawdopodobniej nie zdawała sobie sprawy z potęgi programu _Late night at the red sofa_ , dlatego uprzejmie odmówiła i wyjaśniła, że nie może odwołać spotkań promocyjnych , a ich harmonogram jest napięty. Louis jak to miał w zwyczaju opublikował dokładną treść wiadomości od pisarki dołączając do niej plan spotkań z czytelnikami. Konsekwencje tego czynu przerosły najprawdopodobniej nawet oczekiwania sprawcy zamieszania, który milczał jak zaklęty w tej sprawie. Zakorkowane ulice większości miast, zamieszanie organizacyjne związane z przenoszeniem spotkań do większych obiektów i setki, tysiące, a w końcu miliony sprzedanych egzemplarzy książki. Początkowo sama pisarka nie wiedziała skąd tak nagłe zainteresowanie jej powieścią (na pierwsze spotkanie przyszło 50 osób, na ostatnie 1300). Kiedy jednak po raz kolejny usłyszała to samo imię i nazwisko, często w towarzystwie nazwy programu, w którym wzięcia udziału odmówiła, zrozumiała kto stoi za tym wszystkim.

Odwdzięczyła się gospodarzowi _Late night at the red sofa_ najlepiej jak potrafiła; przed wyjazdem z Wielkiej Brytanii odwiedziła niespodziewanie jego programie zaskakując go do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa – jego fani uważali to za cudowny widok. Ponadto obiecała, że w kolejnej części powieści jeden z bohaterów będzie zainspirowany jego osobą (i słowa dotrzymała!).

Oczywiście istniało wiele innych, znakomitych talk-show, które posiadały rzeszę fanów, nie można nie wspomnieć o _Graham Norton Show_ czy _Alan Carr Show_. Niemniej jednak _Late night at the red sofa_ różnił się od nich naturalnością, niewymuszoną nonszalancją i szczerością gospodarza. Louis Tomlinson był szczery i otwarty do tego stopnia, że nagrywał swój program w swoim własnym salonie, przecząc tym samym wszystkiemu, co kojarzy nam się z telewizją. Wielokrotnie proponowano mu, błagano go, a nawet zastraszano aby przeniósł się do studia telewizyjnego, on jednak uparcie twierdził, że tam gdzie miał miejsce jego początek, tam także będzie jego koniec. Pomimo swojego chłodu i przerażającego stylu bycia, w rzeczywistości był sentymentalnym draniem i nie zamierzał tego zmieniać. Zaczynał wiele lat temu jako vloger youtubowy nagrywający w swoim salonie wywiady z innymi znanymi i pożądanymi vlogerami. Od tego czasu wiele się zmieniło: liczba jego widzów, rodzaj i zasięg odbiorców, zapraszani goście, san jego konta i nawet mieszkanie. Nie zmieniło się jedno, jego oddanie pracy, którą wykonywał. Oraz to, że każdy z jego programów emitowany był na żywo, bez przerw reklamowych, bez cięć, bez wcześniejszego wyreżyserowania. Jego goście występowali w swoich ubraniach, w makijażu, który sami zrobili oraz we własnoręcznie zrobionych fryzurach. Pili to, na co mieli ochotę: kawa, herbata, sok, woda, piwo – żaden problem. Louisowi zależało na naturalności i to ona była jego motorem napędzającym do dalszego działania. Podobało się to bardzo widzom, którzy mogli obserwować zdarzenia, które nie pojawiały się w żadnym innym programie. Spóźnieni goście, którzy wpadli zdyszani i ociekający potem dziesięć minut po rozpoczęciu programu (podobno mieszkanie Tomlinsona znajdowało się na poddaszu w nienajlepszej dzielnicy), ciekawe przejęzyczenia, gwiazdy w ubraniach, które wyciągnęły ze swojej prawdziwej szafy, a nie dobierane przez stylistę. Najbardziej oczekiwanymi momentami było jednak pojawienie się w kadrze któregoś za współlokatorów Louisa. Takimi pamiętnymi wydarzeniami było przejście Liama przez salon w samym ręczniku obwiązanym wokół bioder, twarz mężczyzny przybrała kolor kanapy, na której zasiadali goście i uciekł w popłochu niemal gubiąc po drodze ręcznik. Nie przebiło go nawet pojawienie się zalanego w trupa Zayna, który po pięciominutowej walce z zamkiem (która rozpraszała nieco Louisa), wpadł do mieszkania, przeszedł kilka kroków i padł na podłogę dziesięć centymetrów od obutych stóp zaskoczonego Bono. Co więcej, pozostał tam do końca wywiadu całkowicie ignorowany przez Louisa, a może, jak oznajmił Tomlinson na twitterze, przeleżał tam pół nocy, dopóki nie odnalazł go Liam (według szczegółowej relacji, Liam potknął się o niego idąc nocą do toalety).

Louis Tomlinson nie oszczędzał nawet fanów jeśli ktoś już zebrał się na odwagę aby zadać mu pytanie lub wyrazić swoją opinię, wielce prawdopodobne było, że narazi się na szyderczy komentarz ze strony idola. Za to właśnie był uwielbiany, za bycie sobą niezależnie od tego czy miałby kogoś urazić czy nie, lizusostwo było dla niego najprawdopodobniej najgorszą z możliwych zbrodni, za to robienie z ludzi idiotów opanował do perfekcji. Fani tydzień w tydzień na wyścigi zgadywali, kto pojawi się w programie, bo nawet to Louis musiał robić na swój własny sposób. Nigdy nie ujawnił nazwiska gościa wcześniej niż w zapowiedzi tuż przed wejściem do mieszkania prowadzącego. Oczywiście wcześniej udzielał jednej, ni mniej ni więcej, podpowiedzi, na którą przez trzy dni głowił się jego fandom, goście natomiast zobligowani byli do milczenia. Podgrzewana w ten sposób atmosfera, liczne niedopowiedzenia, tajemnice i niejasności były cechą charakterystyczną Tomlinsona, która z odcinka na odcinek przyciągała kolejne, zainteresowane osoby przed ekran telewizora.

Oczywiście byli i krytycy, którzy komentowali w niezbyt wyszukany sposób zadawane pytania, wystrój wnętrza, a nawet sam wygląd gospodarza. A trzeba przyznać, że było co komentować. Louis Tomlinson wbrew kontrowersjom, które wzbudzał, wyglądał całkiem niepozornie. Niziutki, całkiem nieźle zbudowany szatyn, którego włosy prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zostały przez niego ułożone. Część złośliwców twierdziła, że na potrzeby programu nie używał nawet grzebienia, co mogło być bliskie prawdy. I cudowne, hipnotyzujące oczy, dzięki którym zwyciężał w każdej słownej potyczce. Ogromne, radosne oczy w kolorze bezchmurnego letniego nieba witały każdego gościa do pary z uroczymi zmarszczkami tworzącymi się w ich kącikach; wiele osób mylnie brało je za oznakę ciepła i przyjaznego nastawienia. Przekonywali się o swej pomyłce już w trakcie kilku pierwszych minut rozmowy. Kiedy ciastka zostały podane, a osłodzona herbata stygła w uroczo kojarzących się z domem kubeczkach, wyraz oczu Tomlinsona stawał się bezwzględny, a niebo ujęte w jego oczach zasnuwała szara, nieprzepuszczająca światła mgła. Mężczyzna często informował swoich fanów, że był podekscytowany spotkaniem, z którymś z gości, a jednak jego sympatie w najmniejszym stopniu nie zmieniały sposobu prowadzenia przez niego programu; praca była pracą i nawet gdyby rozmawiał z samą Jane Lynch, niczego by to nie zmieniło. Choć wiele znanych osób utrzymywało z nim bliskie kontakty, biorąc pod uwagę kilkadziesiąt zdjęć gwiazd z Louisem w różnych sytuacjach, musiała być to prawda. Nawet jeśli zaprosił do programu któregoś ze swoich przyjaciół pozostawał bezwzględny, w tej kwestii zdecydowanie odsuwał sentymenty na dalszy plan.

Każdy z jego występów był głośno komentowany, nie tylko ze względu na zaproszonych gości i prowadzone rozmowy, ale także przez ciekawe stylizacje Tomlinsona. Owszem, najczęściej występował w najzwyklejszych dżinach i t-shircie, przy czym zawsze był boso (Raz do roku ogłaszał na twiitterze akcję _Uwolnij Stopy_ , która polegała na zrezygnowaniu tego właśnie dnia z założenia skarpetek, co louis robił przez cały rok.), ale kilkakrotnie wybrał nieco odważniejsze zestawienia. Zdarzyło mu się już wystąpić w rozciągniętych, znoszonych dresach (i to kilkakrotnie, a jego włosy nie wyglądały wówczas na najczystsze), w stroju supermana, w słodkim pajacyku w małe marchewki, w brudnym stroju piłkarskim (ponieważ właśnie wrócił z meczu), ale największe do tej pory kontrowersje wzbudził przyjmują Seana Peana w samych bokserkach. To znaczy, przyjął go, gdy już dobudził się słysząc uporczywe pukanie.

Nie ulega wątpliwości, że Louis Tomlinson sprawił, że cała Wielka Brytania w poniedziałkowy poranek dyskutowała tylko o jednym. Pomimo tego czy ktoś darzył go sympatią czy antypatią, w niedzielny wieczór zasiadał przed telewizorem aby w napięciu obejrzeć kolejną rozmowę ekscentrycznego prowadzącego i jego bezbronnego gościa.

\- Lou!!! – po mieszkaniu, które Louis Tomlinson dzielił z dwójką przyjaciół, rozniósł się krzyk i dotarł także do jego pokoju. Po kilku sekundach w drzwiach pojawiła się sylwetka umięśnionego mężczyzny o krótkich włosach i urzekających brązowych oczach, które charakteryzowały się łagodnym spojrzeniem. Oczywiście nie wtedy, gdy spoglądały na niego. Musiał przyznać, że Liam był bardzo przystojny z tymi nieziemskimi oczami, które gdy już na tobie spoczęły, odnosiłeś wrażenie, że jesteś jedyną istotą na ziemi, która naprawdę go interesuje (w zaistniałych okolicznościach Louis wolałby tego uniknąć, ale nie można mieć wszystkiego, prawda?). I być może (ale tylko być może) na początku ich znajomości był nim zauroczony. Ale to było wiele lat temu, nim dowiedział się, że Liam jest stuprocentowo heteroseksualny. Jednak całkowicie wyleczył się z jakiegokolwiek uczucia do Liama, gdy zamieszkali razem i przekonał się jakim był wrzodem na tyłku.

Louis zdjął z uszu swoje słuchawki i popatrzył na przyjaciela, mrugając gwałtownie oczami.

\- Wow! – wydusił z siebie zaskoczony – jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Co? – Liam popatrzył na niego zbity z tropu i opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała. – Co zrobiłem?

\- Krzyknąłeś tak głośno, że zagłuszyłeś muzykę w moich słuchawkach – wyjaśnił Louis kiwając głową z uznaniem. – A musisz wiedzieć, że słuchałem właśnie ścieżki dźwiękowej z Grease.

\- Lou! – Liam odzyskał rezon i ponownie skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. – Próbujesz mnie zagadać.

\- Bo dajesz się zagadać. – Louis wzruszył ramionami by podkreślić, że nie jest niczemu winny. – No, Liaś, co tam ci leży na żołądku?

\- Tomlinson, nie denerwuj mnie – warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Co do cholery miałeś wczoraj zrobić?

\- Wczoraj, wczoraj… - Louis opadł na oparcie fotela i przymknął powieki w zamyśleniu. – To był jakiś czwartek, nie? – zerknął na niewzruszonego Liama i widząc wyraz jego twarzy, wyprostował się na swoim miejscu. – Nie, nie wiem, poddaję się.

\- Zakupy! – wykrzyknął i wyrzucił ręce w wyrazie frustracji. – Cholera, Lou, w tym mieszkaniu nie ma ani kropli mleka, cukier się kończy, a po chlebie pozostało wspomnienie! Miałeś się tym zająć! Rusz dupę, panie gwiazda! – Ostatni raz spojrzał gniewnie na przyjaciela i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.

\- I oto jestem – mruknął Louis z delikatnym uśmieszkiem malującym się na jego twarzy. – Sławny Louis Tomlinson rozliczany z ilości mleka w mieszkaniu. Uwielbiam swoje życie. – Niechętnie podniósł się z fotela zza biurka i ruszył do kuchni, gdzie przy blacie siedział Liam i pił kawę. Najwyraźniej musiała być czarna, sądząc po grymasie, który pojawiał się na jego twarzy po każdym łyku. Nie dał po sobie poznać, że dostrzegł obecność drugiej osoby. Kiedy Louis stanął naprzeciwko niego, ostentacyjnie przewrócił stronę w gazecie i uniósł ją do oczu, udając, że czyta, choć jego oczy pozostawały w bezruchu.

\- No już, Liaś – zaczął Louis ugodowym tonem – powiedz mi, co mam kupić. Pójdę na te zakupy.

Liam prychnął tylko nie odrywając wzroku od czarno-białych stron gazety i nadal starał się ignorować przyjaciela. Z ich trójki zawsze był tym najbardziej opanowanym i odpowiedzialnym. Był rozjemcą pomiędzy Louisem a Zaynem podczas ich licznych kłótni, które zaczynały się bez powodu i trwały często wiele godzin nim interweniował zdrowy rozsądek Liama. Louis znacznie lepiej rozumiał się z Zaynem ze względu na ich podobne, wybuchowe charaktery i tysiące pomysłów na minutę, co często stawało się źródłem konfliktów pomiędzy nimi. I wówczas idealnie sprawdzał się opanowany Liam. Jednak od kilku tygodni w przedziwny sposób role się odwróciły; Liam chodził zdenerwowany i gotowy wybuchnąć w każdej chwili, a pozostała dwójka stąpała dookoła niego na paluszkach. Wiedzieli doskonale, że powodem takiego zachowania ich przyjaciela był stres, którego doświadczał w pracy. Od dwóch lat był managerem znanej londyńskiej restauracji, która przed rokiem, pod jego kierownictwem zdobyła trzecią gwiazdkę Michelin, a od trzech miesięcy trwa pełne napięcia planowanie otwarcia drugiej restauracji w Londynie. Na Liamie spoczywała prawdopodobnie największa odpowiedzialność, ponieważ tuż obok pertraktacji z właścicielem lokalu, który chcieli wynająć, planowania wystroju, układania menu i zatrudniania pracowników do nowego oddziału, nadal musiał dbać o idealne funkcjonowanie pierwszej restauracji. Do tej pory w mniejszym lub większym stopniu wspierał go właściciel (raczej w mniejszym, gdyż wychodził z założenia, że udzielenie Liamowi nieograniczonego wsparcia finansowego w zupełności wystarczy), ale przed tygodniem wyjechał na zasłużone wakacje i Liam stał się jeszcze bardziej nieznośny niż do tej pory. Louis nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno, ale ta sytuacja zaczynała go drażnić, ponieważ to on miał być tym, który stroi fochy.

\- Liaś…

\- Nie mów tak na mnie, Tomlinson – przerwał mu bezceremonialnie i wstał gwałtownie. Podszedł szybkim krokiem do zlewu i jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem wylał zawartość swego kubka.

Louis uniósł brwi zaskoczony; Liam uwielbiał gdy tak na niego mówił. Chyba będzie musiał porozmawiać z Zaynem o jego zachowaniu, w przeciwnym razie prędzej czy później zwariują.

\- Lou! – z salonu dobiegał głos Zayna, który najwyraźniej wcześniej musiał gdzieś wychodzić.

\- Co znowu zrobiłem? – wyszeptał poirytowany i odwrócił się w stronę, z której wkrótce nadszedł obładowany zakupami Zayn. Jeśli to możliwe, był jeszcze przystojniejszy niż Liam i równie heteroseksualny. Wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, choć znacznie smuklejszy od przyjaciela. Miał cudowną skórę w oliwkowym odcieniu, która w znacznej części pokryta była licznymi tatuażami. To, czego Louis zawsze zazdrościł mu najbardziej, to zniewalające, długie rzęsy okalające głębokie, , wydawać by się mogło, mroczne oczy o cudownym, czekoladowym odcieniu. I oczywiście kruczoczarne, gęste włosy, zazwyczaj uniesione do góry, teraz opadały na czoło. Wyraźny zarost rysujący się na jego szczęce tylko dodawał mu tajemniczości i Louis uważał to za cholernie niesprawiedliwe, skoro on nieogolony przypominał bezdomnego. Zayn najwyraźniej musiał spędzić noc poza domem, ponieważ spod jego ulubionej skórzanej kurtki wystawał t-shirt, który miał na sobie wczoraj.

\- Gdzie byłeś? – zainteresował się Louis automatycznie zapominając o porannych wydarzeniach. Wiedział, że Zayn cieszył się ogromnym powodzeniem u kobiet i zdarzało mu się zostawać u nich na noc, jednak Louis był wyjątkowo zaborczym typem i chciałby zachować swoich przyjaciół tylko dla siebie. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że to niemożliwe.

\- Pracowałem całą noc – machnął lekceważąco dłonią i ułożył torby na blacie

Kiedy przeszedł obok Louisa dało się wyczuć wyraźny zapach terpentyny, a gdy przyjrzał się bliżej, dostrzegł barwne plamy na jego koszulce.

Zayn kilka miesięcy wcześniej otrzymał status jednego z najlepiej zapowiadających się brytyjskich artystów przed trzydziestką. Regularnie zaczął sprzedawać swoje obrazy, co pozwoliło mu na przeniesienie swojej pracowni z salonu ich mieszkania do atelier wynajętego w sąsiednim budynku. Louis początkowo ucieszył się na tę informację, wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że Zayn był wyjątkowo ekscentrycznym artystą. Obrazy do jednej z pierwszych wystaw malował w całkowitych ciemnościach z zapalonymi tylko trzema świecami, które przestawiał tylko wtedy, gdy ukończył jeden z obrazów i przechodził do malowania kolejnego. Louis nie rozumiał idei tego procesu twórczego, jednak musiał przyznać, że wystawa była imponująca i sam zakupił jeden obraz i zawiesił go w swojej sypialni. Po kilku dniach, kiedy udało się usunąć z mieszkania zapach farb, Louis odkrył, że tęskni za widokiem Zayna przy pracy i co najmniej raz w tygodniu odwiedzał go w pracowni. Jak się okazało, także Zaynowi brakowało obecności Lou i z ogromną ulgą przyjął ich nową tradycję wspólnej pracy.

\- Wracając zrobiłem zakupy, bo wiem, że wczoraj była twoja kolej – wyjaśnił wyjmując z toreb kolejno mleko, wędliny, ulubione płatki Liama, cukier, kawę, kurczaka, ser, brązowy ryż, brokuły, trzy tabliczki czekolady dla Louisa, paczkę papierosów i chleb. Louis doceniał to, że Zayn znał go na tyle by wiedzieć, że nie wywiąże się ze swoich obowiązków w terminie, a jednocześnie nie miał nic przeciwko temu. – Widziałeś jaką burzę wywołałeś? – zapytał z błyskiem w oku, podczas gdy Liam wyrwał mu z ręki mleko, które zamierzał właśnie schować do lodówki.

\- Ja? Burzę? – zaniepokoił się Louis i zerknął ukradkiem na Liama, irracjonalnie zakładając, że Zayn mówi o niedawnym konflikcie.

\- No tak. Twoją dzisiejszą podpowiedzią – odparł jakby to było oczywiste. W zasadzie powinno być, biorąc pod uwagę, że jest piątek rano. – Masz dziesięć tysięcy odpowiedzi, a opublikowałeś ją dwie godziny temu?

\- Serio? – Liam, który w między czasie zaparzył dwie kawy i herbatę (najwyraźniej nawet w stanie najwyższego wzburzenia nie zapominał o zwykłej uprzejmości) odwrócił się w ich kierunku nadal naburmuszony. – Co napisałeś?

\- Zastanawiam się nad trwałą – odpowiedział Zayn nim Louis zdążył zebrać myśli. – Cudowny pomysł! Kapitalny!

\- Typy? – dopytywał Liam i tym razem przez jego twarz przebiegł cień zainteresowania nim ponownie się skrzywił.

\- Wygrywa Grimmy – Louis pokiwał głową; tego właśnie się spodziewał – ale w czołówce znajdują się też Bruno Mars, Shakira i Benedict Cumberbatch, a ktoś rzucił nawet Julię Roberts.

\- A Styles?

\- Kilkadziesiąt głosów, ale zdecydowanie są w mniejszości – uśmiechnął się Zayn i sięgnął po kawę przygotowaną przez Liama. – Nikt nie spodziewa się, że zaprosisz początkującego aktora, który ma na swoim koncie zaledwie dwa filmy. Nawet jeśli dziewczyny za nim szaleją.

\- Nie rozumiem dlaczego – Louis wzruszył ramionami – jest przeciętny. Jeśli mogę to określić na podstawie jednego filmu, bo w drugim pojawił się na ile? Trzy minuty?

\- To będzie rzeź – skrzywił się Liam, który nie pochwalał sposobu, w jaki Louis prowadził swój program – nie rozumiem dlaczego się na to zgodził.

\- Bo przyjście i wystawienie się Tomlinsonowi to mniejsze zło – roześmiał się Zayn i zrzucił kurtkę ukazując wytatuowane ramiona. – Jeśli zależy mu na karierze, nie miał wyjścia.

\- Uwielbiam swoich fanów! – wyszczerzył się Louis i zatarł ręce z niecierpliwością.

\- Nie zwalaj wszystkiego na fanów! – oburzył się Liam. – Bez twojego podjudzania niczego by nie zrobili. – Odwrócił się do nich plecami i odszedł, a po chwili mogli usłyszeć zamykane drzwi wejściowe.

Louis wzruszył ramionami, kiedy spojrzał na Zayna.

\- Uwielbiam siebie! – uśmiechnął się swoim charakterystycznym, bezczelnym uśmiechem, na co Zayn roześmiał się szczerze

\--

Harry Styles otrzymał ogromną szansę, o której każdy inny dwudziestolatek mógł tylko pomarzyć. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel pracował jako asystent reżysera w jednym z kultowym seriali, kiedy dowiedział się, że potrzebują statystów do kilku odcinków. A ponieważ Harry akurat stracił pracę i zalegał ze swoją połową czynszu, zgodził się przyjąć pracę z polecenia. W każdym innym wypadku uniósłby się dumą i odmówił Niallowi. Czymże jednak jest duma w obliczu bankructwa? Przyszedł więc na plan zdjęciowy, zagrał w sześciu scenach, a później wszystko potoczyło się w zawrotnym tempie. W jakiś sposób zwrócił na niego uwagę reżyser, który miał w planach kolejną kasową produkcję i obsadził go w epizodzie (to była maleńka rola w poważnym filmie, jednak płacili naprawdę nieźle, więc się zgodził). Kolejna była drugoplanowa rola w dramacie, której pewnie by się nie podjął gdyby nie reżyserował go jego największy idol, filmowy guru. Wystąpił jeszcze w dwóch kolejnych filmach, jednak nigdy w tak znaczącej roli. Dlatego ucieszył się, że kiedy w dwa miesiące po premierze jego najważniejszego filmu, szum wokół jego osoby ucichł i mógł powrócić do normalnego życia (choć dwa ostatnie filmy, w których wystąpił, czekały na swoją premierę). Udało mu się znudzić swoją osobą dziennikarzy i fanów, a nawet znaleźć pracę w piekarni, którą uwielbiał. I kiedy wszystko już wróciło do normy, dwa tygodnie temu otrzymał telefon od Louisa Tomlinsona . Tego Louisa Tomlinsona, gospodarza _Late night at the red sofa_ , który zapraszał go do siebie. Harry był tak roztrzęsiony, że jedyne, co udało mu się wykrztusić, to drżące tak. Kilka minut później, kiedy uświadomił sobie, co się właśnie wydarzyło, chciał nawet oddzwonić i zrezygnować, ale został powstrzymany przez Nialla.

\- Harry, wiesz ile osób chciałoby znaleźć się na twoim miejscu? – zaprotestował i wyrwał z rąk przyjaciela telefon komórkowy. – Czy nie mówiłeś mi kilka dni temu, że sam chciałbyś się znaleźć na swoim miejscu? – zapytał unosząc sugestywnie brwi.

Harry zaczerwienił się; nie lubił kiedy Niall wypominał mu wszystkie jego chore fascynacje znanymi osobami. Tym razem jednak miał rację, _Late night at the red sofa_ był jego ulubionym programem przede wszystkim ze względu na prowadzącego.

Ostatecznie uznał, że zgodnie z ustaleniami pojawi się w programie licząc się z tym, że może przejść do historii jako pierwszy wyrzucony przez Tomlinsona gość. Dlatego teraz, w niedzielny wieczór sterczał od pięciu minut pod wskazanym adresem ściskając w rękach kurczowo własnoręcznie upieczone ciasto marchewkowe. Potwornie się denerwował, jednak pomimo tego, że zasadniczo program trwał od dwóch minut, nie ruszał się ze swego miejsca. Właśnie zamierzał odwrócić się i odejść nim zdąży się całkowicie skompromitować, kiedy drzwi, przed którymi stał otworzyły się i wpadł na niego jeden z przyjaciół Louisa – Liam.

\- Kurwa! – wyrzucił z siebie wyraźnie zirytowany. – Tomlinson, twój gość! – wykrzyknął w stronę mieszkania i nim Harry zdążył chociażby przeprosić, zniknął na schodach.

\- Super – usłyszał wysoki, męski głos, którego słuchał co tydzień w telewizji. – Wejdź do środka. Zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Harry niepewnie wszedł do środka przez drzwi, które Liam pozostawił szeroko otwarte i rozejrzał się po wnętrzu z ogromnym zainteresowaniem. W telewizji wszystko wyglądało całkowicie inaczej. Mieszkanie, które znajdowało się na poddaszu podniszczonego budynku było w zasadzie jedną wielką otwartą przestrzenią, w której centralnej części znajdował się słynny salon z czerwoną kanapą. To jednak była tylko niewielka część całego mieszkania. Dostrzegł tutaj także całą ścianę zastawioną regałami z książkami podczas gdy w telewizji pokazywano ścianę z wiszącym na niej obrazem (zapewne autorstwa Zayna). Nieco głębiej stały rozstawione sztalugi, jednak nigdzie w pobliżu nie dostrzegł najmniejszego nawet płótna ani farb. Tuż obok znajdował się całkiem spory stół z dwunastoma krzesłami, za którym wznosiła się ściana, zapewne odgradzająca otwartą jadalno-wypoczynkową część od kuchni. Ku ogromnemu zdumieniu Harry’ego, ekipa telewizyjna składała się z trzech osób; dwóch operatorów kamer (speszył się nieco, kiedy dostrzegł, że jedna z nich wycelowana jest w niego) i mężczyzny siedzącego przed sporych rozmiarów pulpitem. Poczuł się bardzo nieswojo wiedząc, że ogląda go kilka milionów ludzi, a on stoi z otwartymi ustami i głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy, ignorowany przez swojego gospodarza.

\- Hej, wybacz, że musiałeś czekać – zza ścian wyłoniła się dobrze znana mu postać, sławny i uwielbiany przez wszystkich Louis Tomlinson. Harry nagle poczuł się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany, tym bardziej, że ubrany był w obcisłe dżinsy i powyciągany t-shirt, poplamiony w kilku miejscach. W dłoniach niósł dwa talerze z parującym daniem. Postawił je na stole i podszedł do Harry’ego, a druga kamera śledziła każdy, najmniejszy jego ruch.

\- Kochani, nie miałem czasu wcześniej zapowiedzieć mojego gościa, ale Zayn zmusił mnie do gotowania. – Louis spojrzał z grymasem wprost do kamery. – Na specjalne życzenie moich rozhisteryzowanych i napalonych fanek, Harry Styles! – Jedna z jego dłoni powędrowała na ramię gościa, kiedy go przedstawiał i lekko pchnął go w stronę czerwonej kanapy. – Nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko, jeśli dołączy do nas Zayn? Dawno nie jedliśmy razem kolacji, którą wspólnie przyrządziliśmy.

\- Gdybyśmy przyrządzili ją razem, Harry nie musiałby się tu fatygować. Wywiad w zgliszczach średnio by się udał – zaśmiał się mężczyzna, który znalazł się tuż przy nich i usiadł na kanapie przy Lou. – Jestem Zayn – machnął ręką w stronę Harry’ego i nałożył na widelec sporą porcję jedzenia.

\- Tak, wiem – odparł Harry zachrypniętym głosem, którego tak nie lubił.

\- Wiesz? – Louis uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Zayn, Harry chyba jest moim fanem.

\- A kto nie jest? – Zayn przewrócił oczami i wskazał z zainteresowaniem pudełko, które trzymał Harry. – Co to?

\- Aaaa, tak – Harry odchrząknął aby pozbyć się chrypy i przesunął paczkę po blacie stołu w kierunku Louisa. – Przyniosłem ciasto marchewkowe. Chyba kiedyś wspominałeś, że za nim przepadasz. – Poczuł jak na jego policzkach pojawiają się rumieńce.

\- Ktoś tu ma długi język – zachichotał Louis wbijając w Harry’ego twarde spojrzenie.

\- S-słucham?

\- Louis uwielbia tak mówić o lizusach. – Zayn machnął lekceważąco ręką i przyjrzał się Harry’emu. Chociaż jego twarz pozbawiona była uśmiechu, wydawał się być przyjaźniej nastawiony od prowadzącego program. – Co to za cukiernia? Twoja ulubiona?

\- W zasadzie, to cukiernia, w której pracuję – wyjaśnił jeszcze bardziej się rumieniąc. – Upiekłem to ciasto na mojej dzisiejszej zmianie.

Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, podczas której dwaj pozostali mężczyźni przyglądali mu się w bezruchu, najwyraźniej pozbawieni słów. Pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się Louis i zwrócił się do gościa drwiącym tonem:

\- Nie jesteś może najlepszym aktorem wszechczasów, ale uznali cię za tak słabego, że musisz jeszcze dorabiać w cukierni?

\- Nie, to nie tak – zignorował niekwestionowane obelgi pod swoim adresem i skupił się na wyjaśnieniu tej sytuacji. – Tak naprawdę nie jestem aktorem…

\- No tak, to może stwierdzić każdy, kto widział jakiś twój film – przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Louis.

\- Lou, daj mu powiedzieć – zaprotestował Zayn po przełknięciu kolejnej porcji jedzenia. Tymczasem zawartość talerzy Louisa i Harry’ego stygła nawet nietknięta. – Jestem ciekawy o co chodzi.

\- Ok, mów.

\- Zagrałem tylko w kilku filmach, dlatego, że potrzebowałem pieniędzy, a kiedy już wyszedłem na prostą, rzuciłem to.

\- To znaczy, że miałeś kolejne propozycje? – zainteresował się Louis, choć Harry odebrał to niemal jak atak.

\- Tak, kilka.

\- Hmm, jak w ogóle znalazłeś się w tej branży? – naskoczył na niego prowadzący i założył ramiona na piersi.

\- No właśnie, jesteś bardzo tajemniczym gościem, nie pokazujesz się publicznie, nie udzielasz wywiadów. Jak to się zaczęło? – Zayn starał się załagodzić sytuację jednocześnie rzucając Louisowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które zostało przez niego zignorowane.

\- Mój przyjaciel i współlokator jest asystentem reżysera i załatwił mi statystowanie, a później jakoś tak.. – urwał czując się jak totalny idiota ze swoją żałosną historią i płonącą ze wstydu twarzą.

\- Wiedziałem! – wykrzyknął Louis tryumfalnie i zwrócił twarz w kierunku kamery – Ed, wisisz mi 50 funtów, mówiłem, że ktoś mu to załatwił!

\- Zakładacie się z Edem o takie rzeczy?

\- Tylko wtedy, kiedy obaj jesteśmy przekonani, że mamy rację – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i ponownie skupi się na gościu. – Ok, dlaczego angażowali cię do kolejnych produkcji? Nie jesteś szczególnie przystojny z tą dziecięcą twarzą czy w tych szerokich spodniach i koszulkach polo.

\- J-ja… - Harry był przekonany, że to najgorszy moment w jego życiu. Właśnie jest poniżany przez najbardziej znanego faceta w Wielkiej Brytanii, na oczach milionów i czuje wzbierające w jego oczach łzy. – Nie wiem, zgłosił się do mnie reżyser, więc się zgodziłem. Ja nie pytałem, dlaczego…

\- Dobra – ponownie przerwano mu wypowiedź – dziewczyny za tobą szaleją. A co z twoim życiem uczuciowym?

\- J-ja nie… Jestem teraz sam.

\- Ok, ale jesteś hetero, homo? – Louis sprawiał wrażenie jakby był coraz bardziej znudzony tą rozmową.

\- Jestem biseksualny – odpowiedział Harry wysuwając wyzywająco brodę; wiedział, że przynajmniej w tej kwestii nie zostanie wykpiony, ponieważ prowadzący był zdeklarowanym gejem, a on sam nigdy nie krył się ze swoją orientacją.

\- Oczywiście – prychnął Louis patrząc na niego z pogardą. – Nie potrafiłeś się zdecydować?

Harry popatrzył na niego zdumiony. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze kilka minut temu podziwiał tego człowieka i oddałby wiele aby spędzić w jego towarzystwie chociaż kilka sekund. Znał wcześniej reputację Louisa Tomlinsona, uwielbiał jego program i nie przegapił ani jednego odcinka, wiedział więc czego się spodziewać. Nie sądził jednak, że ostanie zaatakowany ze względu na swoją orientację. Poczuł wzbierający w nim gniew. Łzy, które czuł jeszcze chwilę wcześniej pod powiekami, wyparowały pod wpływem gotującej się w nim złości. Zerwał się gwałtownie z kanapy i roziskrzonym wzrokiem spojrzał wprost w kamerę.

\- Drodzy państwo, wybaczcie mi, ale nie mam ochoty kontynuować tej rozmowy – przeniósł wzrok na zaskoczonego Zayna i skinął głową. – Miło było cię poznać.

Po tych słowach wyszedł nie spoglądając na gospodarza programu. Napędzany wściekłością zbiegł ze schodów w zastraszającym tempie i wypadł przed budynek oddychając gwałtownie i starając się uspokoić. Kiedy w jego rozgrzaną twarz uderzyło chłodne powietrze, opanował się nieco. Spojrzał w górę, na zachmurzone jesienne niebo i poprzysiągł sobie, że jeszcze udowodni Louisowi Tomlinsonowi ile jest wart.

\--

Kolejny casting, o którym poinformował go Niall, okazał się totalną klapą, podobnie jak dwa poprzednie. Tak jak wcześniej, zacisnął zęby walcząc z upokorzeniem i starając się usunąć sprzed oczu pogardliwy wyraz twarzy ekipy filmowej, kiedy pojawił się na przesłuchaniu. Wiedział o tym, że się nie dostał już od momentu gdy kierownik castingu odczytał jego nazwisko i połączył z jego twarzą, w efekcie czego w jego oczach rozbłysło zrozumienie i rozbawienie. Znali go, wiedział o tym, że kojarzyli go z poprzednich filmów i, co znacznie gorsze, z programu przeklętego Tomlinsona. Od tego występu minęły już trzy miesiące, a on nadal nie mógł przejść przez ulicę niezauważony.

Cholernie żałował, że tak pochopnie odrzucił propozycję ról, które złożono mu tuż po ostatnim filmie. Próbował nawet oddzwonić do reżyserów, którzy byli zainteresowani współpracą z nim, ale część z nich nie odbierała telefonów, a pozostali wyjaśnili, że mają skompletowaną obsadę i że przegapił swoją szansę.

Warknął sfrustrowany i cisnął swoją torbę na podłogę w korytarzy mieszkania, które dzielił z Niallem. Był tak wściekły, że nie zdjął swoich butów, chociaż to zawsze on robił przyjacielowi wyrzuty jeśli tego nie zrobił.

Skierował się wprost do kuchni z nadzieją, że znajdzie w lodówce jeszcze jedno piwo, bo jak się właśnie dowiedział podczas wizyty w bankomacie, że nie stać go było nawet na butelkę wody. Swoją drogą, to nic dziwnego skoro ograniczył swoje zmiany w piekarni żeby móc biegać na castingi, a większość wypłaty przeznaczał na lekcje aktorstwa. Był ogromnie wdzięczny Perrie, która nie brała od niego pieniędzy za tatuaże w zamian za możliwość testowania na nim nowych rodzajów tuszu. Ale z Perrie znał się od podstawówki i był przekonany, że i tak nie wzięłaby od niego żadnych pieniędzy, nawet gdyby je posiadał.

W kuchni przy blacie siedział Niall i na widok Harry’ego wypluł płatki, które przed sekundą zniknęły w jego ustach.

\- Co ty tu robisz?! – wykrzyknął nie zauważając zniesmaczonego spojrzenia jakim obrzucił go współlokator.

\- Cholera, Niall, wiem że nie zapłaciłem jeszcze czynszu, ale musisz tak reagować? – Harry potarł czoło czując, że traci siły; ten dzień był zdecydowanie za długi.

\- Dlaczego nie jesteś na castingu? – blondyn całkowicie zignorował jego wypowiedź.

\- Na jakim castingu?

\- Nie przeczytałeś mojej wiadomości? – jęknął Niall, zerwał się ze swego miejsca popychając Harry’ego w stronę przedpokoju i zaczął gadać jak najęty, co nie pozwoliło drugiemu zaprotestować. – Za godzinę kończy się casting na całą obsadę do filmu. Całą! Facet właśnie wrócił z Indii, gdzie przez ostatnie pół roku nie miał najmniejszego kontaktu z mediami. To w ramach jakiegoś duchowego przeczyszczenia, czy coś. Ale najważniejsze jest to, że pracuje tylko z naturszczykami. Zawsze!

W międzyczasie znaleźli się przed drzwiami i Niall nie przerywając słowotoku wcisnął mu do ręki plecak, zarzucił na ramiona kurtkę, chociaż na dworze było około 23 stopni Celsjusza, a teraz podawał mu jeszcze parasol przeciwdeszczowy.

\- Hej, Leprekonie! – przyhamował go Harry – nie idę na żaden casting. Nie jestem przygotowany i zobacz jak wyglądam – wskazał na swoje ubrania i uznał, że chyba nie powinien się tak pokazywać nikomu, nawet Niallowi. Miał białą, zdecydowanie za szeroką koszulkę, która odsłaniała jego obojczyki i spod której prześwitywały wszystkie jego tatuaże. Do tego założył czarne obcisłe rurki ze sporymi dziurami na kolanach i zniszczone, skórzane botki, które powinien był wyrzucić już dawno temu, ale był do nich irracjonalnie przywiązany. Natomiast włosy, których nie mył od kilku dni, zaczesał do tyłu i przewiązał opaską, by nie opadały mu na oczy.

\- Ale Harry…godzina! – Niall sugestywnie dotknął nadgarstka aby dać mu do zrozumienia, że czas ucieka.

Harry w mgnieniu okaz przeanalizował swoje możliwości. Mógł napić się upragnionego piwa z Niallem, może obejrzeć jakiś film, którymi katował go jego nauczyciel aktorstwa i wieczorem spokojnie wyjść na nocną zmianę do piekarni. Albo mógł zaryzykować i pobiec na casting. Jeśli ten reżyser rzeczywiście nie słyszał o jego występie w _Late night at the red sofa_ , jego szanse niewyobrażalnie rosły. Może udałoby mu się dostać jakąś epizodyczną rolę, dzięki której udowodniłby, że nie jest tak fatalnym aktorem jakim był pół roku temu. I kto wie, może powróciłby do branży filmowej, a wtedy z łatwością pokaże Tomlinsonowi jak bardzo się mylił w stosunku do niego.

\- Kurwa! – zaklął i rzucił w Nialla parasolem, który ten złapał w ostatniej chwili nim zderzył się z jego klatką piersiową – Adres!

\--

Na casting dotarł w ostatniej chwili. Był już sporo spóźniony, jednak na korytarzu czekało jeszcze kilki niepozbawionych nadziei początkujących aktorów. Wszyscy zebrani spojrzeli z pogardą na wysokiego, smukłego mężczyznę, którego ciało od stóp do głów pokryte było tatuażami, a po czole i karku przesłoniętym splątanymi, czarnymi włosami ściekały stróżki potu, kiedy wpadł do budynku dysząc głośno. Wiedział, że wygląda fatalnie w porównaniu z nimi, a dodatkowo kiedy wbiegał po schodach, jedna z dziur na jego kolanie powiększyła się i spory kawałek materiału opadał mu teraz do połowy łydki. Pomimo krytycznych spojrzeń, Harry spoglądał na konkurentów z determinacją w ogromnych szmaragdowych oczach, która wkrótce onieśmieliła większość z nich do tego stopnia, że wrócili do swoich zajęć.

Wydawało mu się, że czekał w nieskończoność nim mężczyzna przed nim w końcu wyszedł z sali castingowej i przemknął obok niego bez najmniejszego słowa czy gestu, które świadczyłyby o tym, że Harry jest czymś więcej niż powietrzem. Zaczerpnął głęboko tchu by odegnać ciążący na nim stres i pewnym krokiem wszedł do pomieszczenia. Był to niewielki pokój z nudnymi, białymi ścianami i długim stołem, za którym zasiadało troje ludzi – dwóch znudzonych mężczyzn i podekscytowana kobieta o dość ostrych rysach twarzy. Tuż obok stołu znajdowała się kamera obsługiwana przez wychudzonego mężczyznę o szczurzej urodzie.

\- Formularz castingowy – warknął w jego stronę patrząc na niego przez obiektyw kamery, zupełnie jakby był bazyliszkiem, którego wzrok potrafił zabijać.

\- Nie mam formularza – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą i dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że zupełnie o tym zapomniał. Miał ochotę się spoliczkować.

\- Więc…

\- Nic nie szkodzi – kobieta o ostrych rysach przerwała szczurowatemu mężczyźnie i Harry spostrzegł, że tak naprawdę jest to mężczyzna o wyjątkowo długich włosach, zmysłowych ustach i hipnotyzujących oczach. Zdecydowanie był z niego przystojniejszy mężczyzna niż kobieta. – Przedstaw się, proszę.

\- Harry Styles – wymamrotał speszony i skupił wzrok na przystojnym mężczyźnie, który jako jedyny zdawał się być nim zainteresowany.

\- Powiedz Harry, czy masz jakieś doświadczenie z filmem?

\- Yhmm… Tak, grałem wcześniej w kilku filmach – odpowiedział i widząc, że twarz jego rozmówcy nieco pochmurnieje, dodał pospiesznie – ale byłem w nich fatalny. I jeśli nie miał okazji pan ich oglądać, proszę tego nie robić.

Mężczyzna wybuchnął śmiechem i odrzucił do tyłu głowę odsłaniając widok na jego ogromne jabłko Adama. Pozostali trzej mężczyźni wpatrywali się w nich niewzruszeni i wydawali się sprawiać wrażenie jakby lada chwila mieli zasnąć (przynajmniej ta dwójka, której twarz nie ukrywała się za kamerą). Kiedy już się nieco uspokoił i ponownie spojrzał na bruneta.

\- Jak to się stało, że dostałeś się do branży filmowej?

Harry wzruszył ramionami i przestąpił z nogi na nogę, bo wiedział, że to co teraz powie może przekreślić jego szansę.

\- Mój przyjaciel jest asystentem reżysera i potrzebowali statystów, a ponieważ spóźniałem się z czynszem… Traktowałem to jak zwyczajną pracę. Zrobię co trzeba, dostanę pieniądze, zapłacę rachunki. Wtedy to było proste.

\- Co sprawiło, że zmieniłeś zdanie? – Mężczyzna nachylił się do przodu, a na jego twarzy widać było zainteresowanie i napięcie związane z możliwą odpowiedzią.

\- Kto – poprawił go Harry, a jego oczy zapłonęły tysiącem różnych emocji. – Zostałem przez kogoś źle potraktowany i chcę udowodnić, że stać mnie na dużo więcej niż ludzie sądzą. Niż sądzi ta osoba – wyjaśnił z determinacją wpatrując się wprost w oczy mężczyzny.

\- Zemsta – twarz jego rozmówcy przez dłuższą chwilę pozostawała całkowicie bez wyrazu, a Harry nie potrafił rozszyfrować czy to dobry znak. W końcu jednak przez jego twarz przemknął cień zadowolenia i skinął głową opadając na oparcie krzesła – to cudowne, silne uczucie, które daje podstawę do tego by zacząć pracować nad innymi emocjami. – Mężczyzna wstał i szybkim krokiem podszedł do Harry’ego i wyciągnął w jego kierunku dłoń. – Myślę, że coś się dla ciebie znajdzie.

\--

Zayn zamknął drzwi balkonowe i wszedł do salonu potykając się o sprzęt rozstawiony przez ekipę telewizyjną, która odliczała właśnie sekundy do rozpoczęcia programu. Zaklął głośno, kiedy z rąk wypadła mu paczka papierosów i wpadła pod kanapę. Kiedy odzyskał równowagę, zamierzał po nie sięgnąć, gdy nagle rozbrzmiał dzwonek do drzwi. Zayn zamarł w pół skłonie i niechętnie ruszył w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

\- Kurwa, Lou, nie jestem twoim kamerdynerem! – wydarł się żeby mieć pewność, że zostanie przez niego usłyszany. Otworzył pospiesznie drzwi i nie patrząc nawet na gościa wskazał ręką aby wszedł do środka. – Louis powinien zejść lada chwila, mam nadzieję – zwrócił się do mężczyzny, który stał teraz na środku ich salonu i wpatrywał się w wiszący na ścianie obraz. – Lou! – wydarł się po raz kolejny i tym razem niemal natychmiast usłyszał kroki dobiegające z pokoju przyjaciela.

\- Wspaniały obraz. – Mężczyzna wydawał się nie przejmować obecnością kamer ani nieobecnością Louisa. – Byłem na wystawie tego artysty, niesamowity talent! – wyraził uznanie z uśmiechem, nie odrywając wzroku od płótna.

\- Yhm. Dzięki – odparł Zayn zdawkowo i podziękował w duchu Louisowi, który właśnie wszedł do salonu, nigdy nie widział jak się zachowywać w obliczu pochlebstw.

\- Elton, wybacz mi – wysapał Louis podchodząc do mężczyzny i zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. – Widzę, że poznałeś już Zayna.

Mężczyzna spojrzał w popłochu na Zayna, a jego oczy rozbłysnęły uwielbieniem, kiedy przeniósł wzrok na obraz by po chwili wrócić na mężczyznę.

\- Zayn Malik? – wysapał z podekscytowaniem. – To dla mnie ogromny zaszczyt! Nie mogę doczekać się dnia, kiedy wejdę w posiadanie jednego z pańskich obrazów – powiedział, gorliwie potrząsając jego dłonią.

\- Dzięki – mruknął Zayn i potarł czoło w zamyśleniu, próbując odnaleźć się w tej krępującej dla niego sytuacji. – Myślę, że mam jeszcze jakiś obraz z poprzedniej wystawy. Jeśli zostawisz mi namiary na siebie, mogę ci go wysłać.

\- Mógłby pan to zrobić? – Zayn ze skrępowaniem wpatrywał się w starszego od siebie mężczyznę, który spoglądał na niego roziskrzonymi oczami pełnymi nadziei i zwracał się do niego z takim szacunkiem, podczas gdy on mówił do niego po imieniu. A to Elton Marks został zaproszony do programu Louisa, nie on.

\- Jasne! – wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał tęsknie w stronę kanapy, pod którą nadal leżały jego papierosy. Zdecydował jednak, że bezpieczniejszym wyjściem będzie ewakuacja z mieszkania na czas obecności jego wielbiciela. Postanowił więc w mgnieniu oka, że kupi papierosy w sklepie po drodze do pracowni. – Wybaczcie, ale chciałem popracować – rzucił ruszając w stronę drzwi.

\- Oczywiście, to zrozumiałe – przytaknął gorliwie Marks, podczas gdy Louis uniósł brwi w rozbawieniu; doskonale wiedział, że Zayn pracował cały dzień i planował się wieczorem zrelaksować. Rozumiał jednak, że mógł się poczuć przytłoczony zachwytami i właśnie w ten sposób usprawiedliwiał brak odpowiedzi ze strony artysty i jego pospieszne wyjście.

\- Może usiądziemy? – wskazał gościowi czerwoną kanapę i zajął miejsce tuż naprzeciwko niego. Gołym okiem widział, że reżyser nadal jest podekscytowany spotkaniem z malarzem, co oznaczało, że musi zmotywować go do skupienia się na wywiadzie. – Więc, po co pojechałeś do Indii? – zaczął bez zbędnych wstępów.

\- No tak – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przepraszająco jakby zdawał sobie sprawę z tego jak zachował się wcześniej. – Wyjechałem tam po premierze mojego ostatniego filmu, dramatu, który prawdopodobnie całą ekipę wykończył psychicznie. Postanowiłem, że przydadzą mi się krótkie wakacje, chwila na oczyszczenie umysłu od negatywnych myśli, żebym mógł pracę nad nowym filmem zacząć z czystym emocjonalnym kontem.

\- Zazdroszczę ci – zaśmiał się prowadzący, jednak nie był to przyjacielski śmiech – też chciałbym się wybrać na krótkie wakacje, które będą trwały pół roku.

\- Owszem, większość tego czasu poświęciłem na odpoczynek. – Elton Marks był zupełnie spokojny, niezrażony napastliwym tonem gospodarza, a nawet uśmiechał się do niego. – To tylko świadczy o tym jak wyniszczająca była to historia. Bardzo długo trwało nim zamknąłem ten rozdział swojej kariery zawodowej.

\- W porządku – podsumował Louis, porzucając ten temat. – Doszły mnie słuchy, że wykorzystywałeś jakieś specjalne techniki relaksacyjne.

\- To nie do końca tak – pokręcił głową reżyser i rozsiadł się wygodniej na sofie, powoli oswajając się z sytuacją. – To były raczej działania mające doprowadzić do harmonii pomiędzy stanem mojego ciała i mojego umysłu – wyjaśnił cierpliwie, podczas gdy Tomlinson oparł bose stopy o brzeg stolika. – Poza systematycznymi spotkaniami z guru jogi, kilka godzin dziennie medytowałem i brałem udział w spotkaniach z kapłanami, którzy naświetlili mi najważniejsze aspekty życia i nasze zadania jako ludzi względem braci, ludzkości i naszej planety.

\- Ile gwiazdek miał hotel, w którym się zatrzymałeś? – palnął Louis nim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Choć, nie oszukujmy się, prawdopodobnie i tak by tego nie zrobił.

\- Co to ma do rzeczy? – zaprotestował Marks, co utwierdziło Louisa w przekonaniu, że trafił w sedno.

\- Uwielbiam kiedy bogacze wspominają o pomaganiu innym, rozwoju duchowym i zajęciach z guru, po których wracają do swojego klimatyzowanego hotelu i zapominają o żebrzących dzieciach, którymi przepełnione są ulice Indii. – Prowadzący spoglądał w jego oczy wyzywająco; szczerze powiedziawszy marzył o tym aby reżyser stracił panowanie nad sobą i zaprzeczył całej ideologii harmonii i spokoju, którą właśnie wyłożył. To byłby piękny widok!

\- O ile się nie mylę, ty także zarabiasz całkiem nieźle – odburknął w odpowiedzi kiedy jego policzki się zaczerwieniły.

\- Owszem – zgodził się z atakiem rozmówcy – ale jak widzisz mieszkam z dwójką przyjaciół, i to nie w willi z basenem. Lubię wygodę i przyznaję się do tego, ale nie wyznaję żadnej głębszej filozofii, która nie do końca koresponduje z moimi czynami.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego z uporem maniaka i milczał zawzięcie. Louis westchnął głośno, wiedział, że musi zmienić temat jeśli chce uratować program; milczący goście raczej nie zwiększają oglądalności.

\- Opowiedz mi o swoim najnowszym filmie – zaczął Louis błagając w duchu by tym pytaniem zmył z twarzy gościa ten przeklęty grymas i zastąpi go czymś, co chociaż trochę przekona do niego widzów, w przeciwnym razie oglądalność jego programu spadnie na łeb, na szyję. Kto chciałby oglądać faceta, który głosi wielkie, filozoficzne idee, przechwala się swoim majątkiem, a na koniec siedzi na sofie nabzdyczony. Louis obawiał się, że nawet jego obecność nie pomoże temu występowi. Już wyobrażał sobie przeciętnego widza sięgającego po pilota i mógłby przysiąc, że fizycznie go to zabolało. - Słyniesz z tego, że zatrudniasz aktorów bez doświadczenia i w większości przypadków chwalisz sobie pracę z nimi – Louis wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego, jednak wyraz twarzy Marksa nie ulegał zmianie. – Zgodzisz się chyba ze mną, że to ryzykowne podejście do filmu, jednak do tej pory wychodziłeś z tego obronną ręką.

Niemal podskoczył z radości, kiedy twarz reżysera złagodniała, a jego napięte do tej pory mięśnie wyglądające jakby w każdej chwili gotowy był odeprzeć atak gospodarza (a może nawet rzucić się do walki i zaatakować jako pierwszy), wyraźnie się rozluźniły pod wpływem pochlebstwa.

\- Tym razem też mi się uda – odparł z pewnością siebie. – Pracuję ze wspaniałą ekipą, w większości z ludźmi, którzy przewinęli się przy moich wcześniejszych produkcjach, jednak znalazło się i miejsce dla kilku świeżaczków. Mamy świetny scenariusz i wierzę, że historia, którą chcemy opowiedzieć zaskarbi serca widzów. – Wygłaszając ostatnie oświadczenie uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie do kamery.

\- Rozumiem, że nie zdradzisz nam szczegółów fabuły?

\- Nie, niestety. Chcę aby to pozostało niespodzianką. Mogę zdradzić tylko, że prace trwają już od kilku tygodni i premierę planujemy na październik.

\- To już za pięć miesięcy – Louis uniósł brwi w zdumieniu. – Uda wam się dopiąć wszystko w tak krótkim czasie?

\- Jestem o tym przekonany. – Elton Marks pokiwał głową z zaskakującą gorliwością. – Zdjęcia kończymy w zasadzie lada dzień, natomiast montaż pierwszych scen ruszył przed kilkoma dniami. Jesteśmy wyjątkowo dobrze zorganizowani.

\- Wobec tego życzę sobie oraz wszystkim zainteresowanym widzom aby jednak wam się udało – Louis miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie zauważy kpiny, której nie potrafił powstrzymać. Aby zatuszować możliwe podejrzenie, natychmiast zaatakował go kolejnym pytaniem. – A co z obsadą? Nadal stawiasz na niedoświadczonych… aktorów? – Całą swoją siłą woli ugryzł się w język aby nie obrazić gościa po raz kolejny; wiedział, że to byłby jego koniec.

\- Oczywiście! Chociaż w filmie pojawiają się także znane widzom twarze aktorów, którzy ze mną współpracowali. Oczywiście będą pojawiali się w tle. Główną rolę odgrywa cudowny chłopak, wróżę mu oszałamiającą karierę.

\- Przypomnij mi, ilu aktorów grających w twoich filmach zrobiło karierę? Jeden? – zakpił Louis tym razem nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

\- Owszem – Marks pozostał niewzruszony i nie zwrócił uwagi na ton głosu rozmówcy – zwróć jednak uwagę jaka to kariera! Lilliet Graham wystąpiła już w ponad 20 filmach, a współpracowaliśmy niecałą dekadę temu. Dwa filmy rocznie to niezły wynik, nie sądzisz? Wierzę, że mój obecny odtwórca głównej roli powtórzy jej sukces – zakończył z przekonaniem.

\- Dlaczego tak sądzisz? – zainteresował się Louis, to znaczy udał zainteresowanie.

\- Przede wszystkim jest bardzo utalentowanym młodym człowiekiem – zaczął wymieniać mężczyzna, jakby oczekiwał tego pytania o początku wywiadu – do tego jest inteligentny i niezwykle przystojny, co raczej nie przeszkadza w tym zawodzie – zaśmiał się głośno ze swego żartu i nie zważając na to, że prowadzący pozostał niewzruszony, kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Ma w sobie coś takiego, co przyciąga do niego ludzi. Mnie zauroczył do tego stopnia, że postanowiłem złamać dla niego swoje zasady.

\- Jakie? Nie sypiania ze współpracownikami?

\- Nie bądź śmieszny! – zaprotestował Marks, jednak w jego reakcji nie było ani trochę oburzenia, Louis ze zdumieniem zauważył, że reżyser jest zadowolony z tego oskarżenia. – Chodzi mi o zasadę niezatrudniania osób posiadających doświadczenie w branży filmowej.

\- Czy to znaczy, że występował już w jakichś produkcjach? – Louis uniósł swoje brwi zaskoczony. Nie znał Eltona Marksa za dobrze, wiedział jednak o nim jedno – był konsekwentny w doborze obsady i zawsze byli to ludzie bez doświadczenia. Komu zatem udało się zmienić jego rutynowe działanie?

\- Tak, zagrał wcześniej w kilku filmach – przytaknął Marks z dumą, być może chciał się pochwalić, że stać go na prawdziwego aktora, pomyślał złośliwie Louis.

\- Zdradź nam jego imię, być może oglądaliśmy jakieś jego role – zachęcił go, choć wiedział, że mężczyzna tylko na to czeka.

\- Ooo, jego zdaniem nie wypadł w nich zbyt dobrze – zaśmiał się reżyser, a z jego oczu można było wyczytać rozczulenie na myśl o młodym chłopaku. – To Harry Styles, jestem przekonany, że bardzo byś go polubił.

Louis zamarł na chwilę i przypomniał sobie sytuację sprzed kilku miesięcy, kiedy wspomniany mężczyzna jako pierwszy z zaproszonych przez niego gości przerwał wywiad i wybiegł z mieszkania. Był przekonany, że na chwilę przed jego wybuchem dostrzegł gniew gromadzący się w jego oczach. Zayn swoją drogą był innego zdania. W programie na żywo, w ogólnodostępnej telewizji, na oczach kilku milionów widzów udzielił mu wykładu, w którym skrytykował go za takie potraktowanie chłopaka, który starał się być miły (przyniósł mu jego ulubione ciasto) i niemal popłakał się na sofie. Przez pierwszych pięć minut przyjaciel nie dopuścił go do słowa, a kiedy już umilkł, obrzucił go pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wyszedł nim Louis zdołał otworzyć usta. Do teraz nie wie jak udało mu się zakończyć program, ale kiedy kamery zostały wyłączone i ekipa wyszła z jego mieszkania spoglądając na niego z czymś w rodzaju wyrzutu, usiadł na podłodze jedząc połowę ciasta marchewkowego w oczekiwaniu na Liama. Drugą połowę zjadł gdy Liam wyrzucił z siebie wszystkie możliwe obelgi pod jego adresem. Nazwisko Harry Styles wryło się głęboko w jego pamięć i najwyraźniej jego właściciel powracał by po raz kolejny uprzykrzyć mu życie.

\--

\- Czy tylko ja odniosłem wrażenie, że Keira Knightly wyglądała nieco okrągło w tej sukience? – wyszeptał Louis do ucha Zayna.

Byli właśnie na gali rozdania nagród Osobistości Show-biznesu, na którą Louis otrzymał zaproszenie przed miesiącem. Ponieważ zaproszenie obejmowało także osobę towarzyszącą, postanowił zabrać ze sobą Zayna, który był idealnym kompanem na takich nudnych uroczystościach. Świetnie sprawdzał się w roli komentatora zachowania nadętych gwiazd, które wypełniały tę salę. Nie miał nic przeciwko plotkowaniu o sławach, podczas gdy Liam siedziałby obok niego podekscytowany i uciszałby go za każdym razem gdyby tylko spróbował otworzyć usta. Przekonał się o tym dwa lata temu gdy nieopatrznie, w chwili słabości poprosił go o towarzyszenie mu na BAFTA. Oczywiście zrobił to tylko dlatego, że Zayn musiał wrócić do domu na weekend podczas którego odbywała się gala. Właśnie wtedy postanowił, że nigdy więcej nie popełni tego błędu. Ponadto uwielbiał Zayna w garniturze i chociaż wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie był gejem, to mógł przecież popatrzeć. To była jedna z jego (wielu) guilty pleasure.

\- Może za kilka miesięcy doczekamy się małych Keirątek – odpowiedział Zayn z błyskiem rozbawienia w oku, podczas gdy jego twarz pozostała poważna.

\- … który przedstawi zwycięzcę w kategorii Talk-show z największą oglądalnością. – Dwójka przyjaciół spojrzała na scenę, na której właśnie pojawił się gorąco oklaskiwany mężczyzna. Był bardzo wysoki i smukły, co dodatkowo podkreślał jego strój – wąskie i dopasowane czarne spodnie, granatowa koszula w urocze białe serduszka i perfekcyjnie skrojona marynarka.

\- Dobry wieczór. – Po sali rozniósł się jego głęboki, zmysłowy głos, co przyciągnęło uwagę wszystkich na twarz mężczyzny. Gęste, czarne włosy opadały lokami na jego kark i po bokach jego twarzy, jednak zaczesane do tyłu podkreślały ogromne zielone oczy błyszczące z podekscytowania. – To dla mnie ogromny zaszczyt móc być tutaj z państwem podczas tego wyjątkowego wieczoru – jego pełne, uwodzicielskie usta ułożyły się w ciepły uśmiech, a w jego policzkach pojawiły się dołeczki, które zaparły Louisowi dech w piersi – wręczając nagrodę w kategorii, w której uhonorowane są osoby, które przybliżają na, zwykłym ludziom – wskazał na siebie – sylwetki znanych i uwielbianych postaci. Zobaczmy nominowanych w tej kategorii.

\- Lou, czy to nie jest Harry Styles? – Louis usłyszał szept Zayna tuż przy swoim uchu. Wbił swój wzrok w postać stojącą na scenie i pokręcił głową gorączkowo. To niemożliwe żeby ten pewny siebie, czarujący mężczyzna był tym samym zagubionym i przerażonym chłopcem, którego gościł w swoim programie zaledwie kilka miesięcy temu. Nikt nie mógł tak szybko ulec tak diametralnej zmianie.

\- Nie, nie, to nie może być… - słowa Louisa zostały zagłuszone przez gromkie oklaski i krzyk Zayna tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Lou, wygrałeś! Wygrałeś! – Przyjaciel popchnął go w kierunku sceny. Oszołomiony Louis ruszył długą drogą w kierunku mężczyzny, od którego nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Czuł na swoich ramionach i plecach przyjacielskie poklepywania, a dwie czy trzy osoby przygarnęły go nawet do ciasnego uścisku, szepcząc do ucha standardowe formuły gratulacyjne. Nie miał pojęcia jak udało mu się wspiąć po schodach, jednak już po chwili stał twarzą w twarz z Harrym Stylesem, oczywiście na tyle, na ile umożliwiała mu to różnica wzrostu, która ich dzieliła. Brunet pochylił się w jego stronę z grymasem na twarzy i wręczył mu złotą statuetkę.

\- Znowu się spotykamy – wyrzucił z siebie poza zasięgiem mikrofonu, a drwina w jego głosie otrzeźwiła Louisa.

\- Coś mi mówi, że jeszcze się spotkamy – odpowiedział mu ze swoim złośliwym uśmieszkiem i odwrócił się do mikrofonu. – Kochani, to ogromne wyróżnienie dla wszystkich moich wiernych widzów, którzy z ogromną cierpliwością i oddaniem śledzili moje pieczołowicie dopracowane stylizacje – umilkł na moment, gdy sala wybuchła głośnym aplauzem. – Myślę, że drobną rolę w moim sukcesie odegrali także moi goście – dodał z lekceważącym machnięciem dłoni. Sala zatrzęsła się od śmiechu wszystkich zebranych tam osób. Louis potoczył wzrokiem po sławnych aktorach, wokalistach, zespołach, reżyserach i uśmiechnął się wyzywająco. – Na waszym miejscu powstrzymałbym ten wybuch radości, ktoś z was może być następny – zakończył z groźbą czającą się w jego roześmianym głosie. Najwyraźniej nie zabrzmiał zbyt przekonująco, ponieważ zszedł ze sceny żegnany gromkimi brawami oraz głośnym śmiechem i powrócił do swojego przyjaciela.

Bankiety po wszystkich tego rodzaju galach miały w sobie coś, co Louisowi nie odpowiadało znacznie bardziej niż samo rozdawanie nagród. Bez obecności kamer, dziennikarzy i fanów, gwiazdy mogły przestać udawać i na powrót stawały się sobą. Oczywiście Louis zawsze był sobą i nigdy przed nikim nie udawał kogoś kim nie był, jednak w show biznesie stanowił mniejszość. Jeśli więc do ogólnej atmosfery luzu, panującej na after-party dodać lejące się strumieniami litry alkoholu, największy nawet sztywniak musiał się wyluzować. Każdy poza Zaynem, który pozostawał tak cholernie tajemniczy i opanowany nawet po trzech kolejnych drinkach, podczas gdy Louis miał ochotę podejść do wszystkich obecnych tu ludzi i wyznać im szczerą miłość (Liam w takich sytuacjach śmiał się zawsze, że wychodzi z niego prawdziwa, głęboko skrywana natura, jednak uważał to za bzdurę).

\- Zayn, proszę cię – zapiszczał Louis usiłując wcisnąć w dłoń swojego przyjaciela kolejną szklankę alkoholu. – Za Louisia.

\- Nie ma mowy, Lou – Zayn zaprotestował stanowczo po raz kolejny, ale wpatrywał się w niego z rozbawieniem.

\- Przepraszam – delikatny kobiecy głosik odezwał się tuż przy nich nim Louis po raz kolejny zdołał zaatakować przyjaciela. Odwrócili się obaj w kierunku kobiety, która im przerwała i dostrzegli drobną istotkę w małej czarnej, idealnie dopasowanej do jej sylwetki i podkreślającej krągłe kształty. Odkryte ramiona i nogi niemal w całości pokryte były barwnymi tatuażami, platynowe włosy upięła w fantazyjny kok, natomiast usta pociągnęła krwistoczerwoną szminką. Nawet Louis musiał przyznać, że wyglądała zjawiskowo pośród tej nudnej i przewidywalnej zgrai.

\- Zayn Malik? – zapytała upewniwszy się, że zwrócili na nią swoją uwagę. Louis przeniósł swój wzrok na przyjaciela i z rozbawieniem dostrzegł jak w jednej sekundzie uleciała z niego cała arogancja i pewność siebie, a to wszystko pod wpływem wzroku tej kobiety. Pierwszy raz widział go w takim stanie, najwyraźniej nie był zdolny wydusić z siebie słowa i tylko skinął w odpowiedzi na jej pytanie.

\- Uwielbiam twoje obrazy – wyznała z uśmiechem. – Zakochałam się w nich po pierwszej wystawie, którą obejrzałam.

\- Dziękuję – wydusił z siebie Zayn i szatyn z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł rumieńce pojawiające się na jego twarzy.

\- Cudowne spotkanie! – wyrzucił z siebie radośnie Louis i wepchnął w dłoń oszołomionego przyjaciela szklankę z drinkiem, a drugą podał kobiecie. – Musimy się za to napić.

\- Nie, dziękuję – blondynka pokręciła głową. – Nie mogę.

\- Jesteś alkoholiczką? – zainteresował się Louis.

\- Lou! – wykrzyknął brunet karcącym tonem w tym samym czasie gdy dziewczyna wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.

\- Nie, skąd. Po prostu wczoraj robiłam sobie tatuaż i przez kilka najbliższych dni nie mogę pić alkoholu, ponieważ rozrzedza krew – wyjaśniła zwracając się bezpośrednio do Tomlinsona.

\- Ooo, Zayn wie coś na ten temat – podekscytował się mężczyzna rozlewając część trzymanego w dłoni drinka. – Sam ma kilka tatuaży, choć nie są tak imponujące jak twoje.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak. Kto robił twoje? – zapytał Zayn, który znał większość londyńskich tatuażystów.

\- Część z nich robiłam sama, a część moi współpracownicy.

\- Pracujesz w salonie tatuażu? – Oczy Zayna rozbłysły z zainteresowaniem.

\- Jestem właścicielką jednego z nich – odpowiedziała skromnie.

\- Jakiego? – wtrącił Louis.

\- Edwards’ Tattoos

Oczy Zayna rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu i spojrzał na rozmówczynię jak na ósmy cud świata, co zupełnie nie zdziwiło Louisa; sam słyszał o tym salonie. Był prawdopodobnie najlepszym w Londynie.

\- Jesteś Perrie Edwards? – wyjąkał Zayn z nagłym ożywieniem i postąpił krok w stronę kobiety najwyraźniej tego nie kontrolując. – Zawsze marzyłem o tatuażu zrobionym w twoim studiu.

\- Naprawdę? – Perrie przechyliła głowę wpatrując się w bruneta z jeszcze większym zainteresowaniem niż do tej pory. – Dlaczego nigdy się do mnie nie zapisałeś? – W jej głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę wyrzutu.

\- Próbowałem! – wykrzyknął gorączkowo – ale macie długi czas oczekiwania. I to obejmuje tylko twoich pracowników, do ciebie nie można się dostać.

\- Och, no tak – blondynka pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem. – Nie przyjmuję wszystkich zleceń i nigdy nie tatuowałam nikogo, kto zapisywał się do nas telefonicznie.

\- Cudownie! – Louis klasnął w swoje dłonie z entuzjazmem. – Teraz wystarczy, że Zayn da ci jeden ze swoich obrazów, a ty w zamian za to zrobisz mu tatuaż.

Malik spojrzał na Perrie wyczekująco. Pomysł Louisa bardzo mu się spodobał, nie był jednak pewny jak zareaguje na niego kobieta. Była rozchwytywana i mogła odrzucić tę propozycję.

\- O nie. Nie mogę się na to zgodzić – przygryzła wargę w poczuciu winy. – Obrazy Zayna są warte znacznie więcej niż moje tatuaże.

\- Nie dla Zayna – Louis machnął ręką lekceważąco – gdybyś widziała go za każdym razem gdy nie udało mu się dostać do ciebie. Przez cały tydzień przeżywał kryzys twórczy i nie był w stanie nawet chwycić za pędzel – zachichotał jak błękitnooki chochlik.

\- Louis – twarz Zayna poczerwieniała jeszcze bardziej.

\- Perrie! Tutaj jesteś. – Szybkim krokiem podszedł do nich Harry Styles i objął kobietę w talii. – Wszędzie cię szukałem!

\- Wybacz, skarbie – uśmiechnęła się do niego – podeszłam tylko się przywitać – wskazała na dwójkę mężczyzn stojących kilka kroków.

\- Zayn – Harry skinął głową w jego kierunku i przeniósł swój wzrok na drugiego mężczyznę, a jego oczy momentalnie pociemniały. – Louis – przywitał się zdawkowo, co nieco uraziło prowadzącego program. – O czym rozmawiacie?

\- O interesach – odpowiedział Louis, choć pytanie było skierowane do blondynki.

\- Tak? – mężczyzna spojrzał na niego przelotnie i uniósł brew. – O jakich interesach?

\- Louis zaproponował żebym zrobiła Zaynowi tatuaż w zamian za jeden z jego obrazów – wyjaśniła.

\- To fantastyczny pomysł – przyznał Harry z niechęcią biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był to pomysł Louisa. – Zawsze marzyłaś o obrazie Zayna. – Odwrócił się w stronę Zayna – Gdybyś tylko to słyszał: Malik to, Malik tamto. Oszaleć można!

\- Harry! – pisnęła Perrie i oblała się uroczym rumieńcem.

\- No już, kochanie – Harry ucałował zarumieniony policzek kobiety.

\- Jesteście razem? – zapytał Louis z delikatnym uśmiechem, chociaż Zayn dostrzegł w jego oczach rozczarowanie, co bardzo go zdziwiło.

\- Nie – Perrie roześmiała się perliście – od lat jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

\- Perrie jest cudowna. – Harry uśmiechnął się ciepło do przyjaciółki. – Kiedy nie stać mnie było na tatuaże, robiła mi je za darmo pod pretekstem testowania nowych rodzajów tuszu, choć oboje wiemy, że to bzdura.

Louis zacisnął szczękę ze złości nie mogąc pogodzić się z zachowaniem młodszego chłopaka. Wiedział doskonale, że podczas ich pierwszego spotkania nie popisał się uprzejmością i znajomością zasad dobrego wychowania, ale to była jego praca, do cholery! Musiał zachowywać się względem niego tak, jak zachowywał się wobec innych swoich gości. A on zawsze był bezczelny i opryskliwy. I to właśnie dzięki temu znajdował się tam, gdzie się znajdował. Gdyby był słodki, miły, współczujący, zapewne nadal publikowałby swoje filmiki na youtubie (pomijając fakt, że nie nazywałby się wówczas Louis Tomlinson). Doskonale zdawał więc sobie sprawę z tego, że mógł urazić młodego, nieopierzonego aktora swoimi krytycznymi i celnymi uwagami, ale hej! Nie zasłużył chyba na to żeby oglądać ciepłe uśmiechy pod adresem Zayna, podczas gdy wszystko, co otrzymywał on, to pogarda i niemal niezauważalna żądza mordu. Niemal niezauważalna, jednak Louis lata temu nauczył się odczytywać emocje skrywane przez innych, a Harry nie był w tym najlepszy.

\- Daj spokój, Hazza. – Perrie machnęła dłonią by podkreślić, że to nic wielkiego.

\- Hazza? – zaśmiał się Zayn przenosząc wzrok z Perrie na Harry’ego. Wydawał się świetnie bawić w ich towarzystwie, najwyraźniej nie zauważając, że jego przyjaciel nie podziela jego entuzjazmu.

\- Perrie nazywa mnie tak od lat – wyjaśnił Harry i przysunął się bliżej Zayna jakby pragnął podzielić się z nim poufną informacją. – Musisz wiedzieć, że jako dziecko nie potrafiła wymawiać r, więc moje imię było dla niej kłopotliwe.

Zayn uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do zarumienionej kobiety, która spoglądał na swego przyjaciela z udawaną wrogością.

\- Uważaj Styles, bo możesz skończyć z Hello Kitty wytatuowanym na łydce – ostrzegła, co wywołało wybuch śmiechu u Louisa.

\- Harry wydaje się być potulnym kociakiem, więc ten motyw pasuje do niego idealnie – zauważył wpatrując się wprost w szmaragdowe tęczówki chłopaka, który w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę.

\- Może powinien wytatuować sobie logo twojego programu – zasugerowała blondynka z wyzywającym uśmiechem – w końcu to on dał początek jego karierze.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Louis zmarszczył brwi skonsternowany; przecież przed wizytą w _Late night at the red sofa_ Harry był już rozpoznawalny, przynajmniej do tego stopnia, że fani programu poprosili o jego występ. Co to zatem miało znaczyć?

\- Nie ważne – uciął krótko Styles ciskając gromy w kierunku drobnej kobiety. – Perrie jak zwykle coś się pomieszało.

\- Tak, tak, najwyraźniej musiałam za dużo wypić.

\- Ale przecież… - zaprotestował szatyn coraz bardziej zdezorientowany, jednak Zayn wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Opowiedz coś o swoich pierwszych pracach – poprosił wpatrując się w kobietę roziskrzonymi oczami.

\- W zasadzie pierwszym tatuażem jaki zrobiłam, jest ten napis – wysunęła w kierunku mężczyzny swój drobny nadgarstek.

Dobry humor Louisa wyparował w mgnieniu oka. Miał dość tej rozmowy, miał dość bycia ignorowanym i miał dość sposobu w jaki Zayn rozmawiał z blondynką (czyżby Louis Tomlinson był zazdrosny o swojego najlepszego, heteroseksualnego przyjaciela?). Sięgnął po kolejną szklankę z drinkiem, wypił go duszkiem, wymamrotał w przestrzeń ciche _Przepraszam_ i odszedł.

\--

Zayn, którego do tego wieczoru uważał za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, przypomniał sobie o nim dwie godziny później. Było to o tyle oburzające, że spędzał czas z dj-ami z BBC Radio 1 i stanowili najgłośniejsze towarzystwo na całym przyjęciu. Do tego stopnia, że każdy z gości spojrzał w ich kierunku przynajmniej raz.

Jak się więc okazało, Zayn był najgorszym najlepszym przyjacielem z kilku powodów, o czym Lou nie omieszkał go poinformować niemal natychmiast gdy pojawił się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

\- Po pierwsze wystawiłeś mnie! – wysapał Louis nieco zbyt energicznie wymachując rękami, w efekcie czego rozlał trzymanego drinka. – I może bym ci to wybaczył, ale wystawiłeś mnie dla Harry’ego Stylesa i dla kobiety – wymamrotał z obrzydzeniem, usilnie starając się utrzymać równowagę. – Po drugie, nie chciałeś się ze mną napić. Taki z ciebie przyjaciel?! – żachnął się i potknął o swoje własne stopy, kiedy kierował się do Grimmy’ego z uwagą przysłuchującego się słowom Lou (podobnie jak wszyscy inni w promieniu 10 metrów kwadratowych). – I po trzecie – oparł się o smukłe ciało speakera radiowego, jednocześnie ocierając pot z czoła; najwyraźniej wykończyła go ta długa wędrówka. – Wyglądasz niesprawiedliwie seksowniej ode mnie w tym garniturze. A to ty jesteś osobą towarzyszącą!

\- Dobrze powiedziane, Tommo. Święta prawda! – zgodził się entuzjastycznie Nick.

\- Grimshaw! – warknął Zayn wyraźnie poirytowany zachowaniem przyjaciela i wszystkich, którzy byli w podobnym stanie do niego. – Nie podjudzaj go!

\- O nie, mój drogi! – Louis pokręcił głową. – To ty mnie podjudzasz! To tak jakbyś przyszedł na wesele w ładniejszej sukni niż panna młoda. To po prostu niesprawiedliwe! – Tupnął nogą niczym rozpuszczony dzieciak, którym w zasadzie był.

\- On zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że to co mówi nie ma sensu?

Louis słysząc te słowa odwrócił się w kierunku ich właściciela tak gwałtownie, że zawirowało mu w głowie i kurczowo złapał za ramię najbliżej stojącej osoby. Kiedy te przeklęte zawirowania nieco ustały, wbił swój wzrok w wysoką postać stojącą kilka kroków od niego.

\- Styles – syknął poprawiając koszulę, która bezczelnie opuściła jego spodnie. – Jeśli przyszedłeś mnie zdenerwować, to wiedz, że obecność Zayna w tej chwili w zupełności wystarczy.

\- Może się to zdziwi, ale nie wszystko kręci się wokół ciebie.

\- Oooo, tutaj tak – Louis popukał się palcem w skroń, co było idiotycznym pomysłem, jak uznał po chwili. – I to dosłownie – dodał i ponownie złapał za czyjeś ramię, kiedy świat zawirował po raz kolejny tego wieczoru.

\- Jesteś najbardziej samolubną, egocentryczną i żałosną osobą jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem – usłyszał dobrze mu znany, głęboki głos Stylesa, jednak nie potrafił już zlokalizować jego osoby. Wszystko dookoła niego wirowało, wirowało, wirowało coraz szybciej. Najpierw zamiast twarzy mógł dostrzec barwne plamy zwrócone w jego stronę, w chwilę później plamy przeobraziły się w coś, co podejrzanie przypominało mu tęczę pozbawioną niektórych kolorów. Przeraziła go nawet myśl o tym, że został otoczony przez zgraję irlandzkich skrzatów, których sekretną bronią był atak tęczą. Na szczęście zaledwie kilka sekund później tęcza zniknęła i wszystko pochłonęła ciemność.

|LN|

Louis uniósł na moment powieki aby zlokalizować źródło tego przerażającego hałasu, który rozsadzał mu czaszkę. Rozejrzał się po pokoju mrużąc oczy z bólu, jednak nie dostrzegł nikogo ani niczego, co mogłoby wydobywać z siebie takie dźwięki. Przymknął oczy wzdychając głęboko i właśnie wtedy zorientował się, że to on był źródłem tego hałasu, a ściślej mówiąc, jego oddech. Nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, że oddycha tak głośno. Cholera, chyba powinien coś z tym zrobić. Nim jednak zdołał wpaść na to jaki lekarz zajmuje się zbyt głośnym oddechem, do jego pokoju wdarło się stado dzikich, rozhisteryzowanych małp wydzierających się w niebogłosy. Starając się zignorować ten cholerny ból głowy, otworzył z trudem oczy i zerknął w stronę drzwi zastanawiając się dlaczego małpy się z nim witają. Och, to tylko czterech Zaynów, uspokoił się na moment, jednak po chwili dotarło do niego, co właśnie zobaczył. Skupił wzrok na sylwetkach stojących w drzwiach i po chwili czterech Zaynów połączyło się w jednego. Nie wiedział, że Zayn zna taką sztuczkę.

Zacisnął ponownie powieki i wtulił twarz w mięciutką, cieplutką poduszkę, którą w tej chwili uważał za najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Widzę, że wstałeś – wykrzyknął Zayn i podszedł do łóżka. Dlaczego do cholery chodzi po domu w butach do stepowania? A może to echo?

\- Nie krzycz tak – wychrypiał błagalnie Louis i skrzywił się słysząc jak głośno mówi on sam.

\- Podnosimy się, Louis. – Ten zdrajca zamiast pozwolić mu umrzeć, złapał za jego ramiona i uniósł do pozycji siedzącej. – Masz. Wypij to. – Wcisnął mu w dłoń zimny kubek, więc bez zbędnej analizy wypił duszkiem całą jego zawartość i skrzywił się, gdy przełknął.

\- Zwariowałeś? Chcesz mnie otruć?!

\- Nie dramatyzuj. – Zayn wywrócił oczami i …hej! Louis mógł patrzeć na to bez odruchów wymiotnych. Oczywiście nigdy nie przyzna tego na głos. – Powiedz lepiej jak dużo pamiętasz z wczorajszego wieczora?

\- Twoją zdradę – powiedział w pierwszej kolejności, przypominając sobie fragmenty poprzedniej nocy. Usiadł wygodniej, ze skrzyżowanymi nogami i pozwolił Zaynowi zająć miejsce tuż obok niego.

\- To nie była zdrada – zaprotestował mężczyzna.

\- Zostawiłeś mnie dla kobiety! – krzyknął z oburzeniem. – To gorzej niż zdrada!

\- Nadal nie wiem dlaczego przyjaźnię się z tobą od tylu lat – westchnął Zayn zrezygnowany, przebiegając palcami przez swoją bujną czuprynę.

\- To przez mój nieodparty urok osobisty – odparł automatycznie Louis, jakby to była jedna z najoczywistszych rzeczy na świecie. – Co było dalej?

\- Nie pamiętasz? – Jego przyjaciel uniósł brwi wyraźnie zaskoczony.

\- Ostatnia rzecz jaką zarejestrowałem to podchodzący do nas Styles, który rzucił pod moim adresem kilka nieprzyjemnych, ale całkiem prawdziwych słów – wyznał wygładzając powierzchnię kołdry delikatnymi ruchami.

\- Cóż, wczoraj chyba nie do końca tak uważałeś – zwrócił mu uwagę Zayn. – Kiedy usłyszałeś, co o tobie myśli, w pierwszej chwili cię zatkało, co postanowił wykorzystać Nick i wręczył Harry’emu swoją wizytówkę, zapraszając go do swojego programu.

\- Grimshaw właśnie stał się synonimem dla małej, podstępnej gnidy – szatyn pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Co było później?

\- Stwierdziłeś, że Grimshaw jest małą podstępną gnidą, która brata się z wrogiem – odparł Zayn kompletnie niewzruszony. – Na co on stwierdził, że chętnie porozmawia w programie z kimś, kto ma tupet żeby powiedzieć Tomlinsonowi parę słów prawdy prosto w oczy. 

\- Ok, całkiem sensowne – przyznał Louis z niechęcią.

\- Tak, wczoraj byłeś tego samego zdania – tym razem na twarzy jego przyjaciela pojawiło się coś na kształt cienia uśmiechu. – Następnie zacząłeś komplementować Stylesa.

\- Zacząłem robić co? – Oczy Tomlinsona powiększyły się do tak niebotycznych rozmiarów, że Zayn nieco się przeraził. – Powiedz, że żartujesz.

\- Stwierdziłeś, że faktycznie jest przystojny i wysoki i podobają ci się jego loczki i dołeczki i zielone oczy i tatuaże. Na koniec, kiedy stałeś tuż przy nim, wyznałeś mu, że nawet uroniłeś łzę czy dwie na jego nowym filmie.

\- Cholera, cholera, cholera. – Louis zerwał się ze swojego łóżka i zaczął maszerować po pokoju kręcąc głową.

\- Czym się tak denerwujesz? Przecież to wszystko prawda. No, poza historią z filmem. Doskonale pamiętam, że kiedy jego bohater umierał ryczałeś jak bóbr. – Tym razem Zayn nie krył szerokiego uśmiechu, który wstąpił na jego twarz.

\- I jak on na to zareagował? – Louis przystanął i zaczął wpatrywać się w drugiego mężczyznę z napięciem.

\- Poczerwieniał na twarzy, prychnął, powiedział Grimmy’emu, że ma się odezwać i odszedł.

\- Spieprzyłem, prawda? – usiadł na swoim łóżku i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

\- Obawiam się, że tak. – Zayn poklepał go po plecach w geście pocieszenia. – Wszystkie osoby uczestniczące we wczorajszym przyjęciu wiedzą, że za sobą nie przepadacie, co mogą wykorzystać przeciwko tobie.

\- W taki razie nie możemy do tego dopuścić – głowa Louisa poderwała się do góry i popatrzył na przyjaciela z szerokim uśmiechem, który całkowicie zmazał niedawną rezygnację i zadumę.

Zayn westchnął tylko w odpowiedzi i postanowił czekać na kolejną katastrofę, której autorem będzie jego współlokator.

\--

Louis Tomlinson znał się na manipulacji równie dobrze jak na prowadzeniu programu, więc bez większego wysiłku osiągnął zamierzony cel, choć był to kilkustopniowy etap. W pierwszej kolejności zapytał Zayna i Liama czy nie zechcieliby częściej występować w jego programie, ponieważ otrzymuje setki, tysiące mailów z prośbą o ich obecność. W zasadzie było to kłamstwo połowiczne, gdyż takie maile się zdarzały, jednak nie tak często jak przedstawił to swoim przyjaciołom. Zarówno Liam jak i Zayn, których nie interesowała sława wydawali się początkowo wahać, ostatecznie jednak, kiedy Louis pokazał im kilka fanowskich maili, ulegli mu.

Kolejnym krokiem było ogłoszenie swojego pomysłu światu, co spotkało się z zamierzonym efektem. Więcej Liama i Zayna? Skoro wszyscy jego fani (czytaj fanki) wiedzieli jak wygląda ta dwójka, nikt nie byłby na tyle głupi żeby się sprzeciwić. Tak więc twitter oszalał i wszędzie można było znaleźć pytania kiedy ta dwójka zjawi się w jego programie, a przez dwa dni w światowych trendach utrzymywał się # _LiamandZaynattheredsofa._

Następnie zasugerował na twitterze aby to ludzie, jego widzowie zdecydowali komu przypadnie w udziale występ w odcinku specjalnym. Dodał także, że może (ale tylko może) wytypowana przez fanów osoba pojawi się z dwójką przyjaciół.

Wynik głosowania był dokładnie taki, jaki sobie wymarzył z dwóch dodatkowych powodów. Przede wszystkim – włamał się na twittera Zayna (to nie tak, że jego przyjaciel często z niego korzystał) i umieścił komentarz dotyczący spotkania uroczej przyjaciółki Harry’ego Stylesa, która przypadkowo jest najbardziej znaną tatuażystką w Londynie. Oczywiście natychmiast podał tego twitta dalej ze swojego konta tylko pomagając swoim fanom podjąć decyzję.

No i powinien być wdzięczny także Grimmy’emu, u którego Harry pojawił się w trzy dni po gali. Wywiad był całkiem niezły, nawet jeśli nadal był zły na Grimmy’ego. Oczywiście gdyby role zostały odwrócone i znalazłby się na miejscu Nicka, postąpiłby tak samo, ale nikt nie musiał się o tym dowiadywać. Podobnie jak o tym, że pytania odnośnie relacji Harry’ego i Louisa bardziej go ucieszyły niż zmartwiły. Początkowe wykręty Stylesa i dyplomatyczne odpowiedzi, że jest niezwykle inteligentny oraz, że niedawno zdobyta przez niego nagroda potwierdza tylko jakość prowadzonego przez niego programu, nie zadowoliły Grimshawa . odpuścił dopiero, kiedy usłyszał, że Tomlinosn powinien nieco rozważniej dobierać słowa w rozmowach z osobami, dzięki którym znajduje się tam, gdzie się znajduje. Jego wypowiedź dała do myślenia widzom Late night at the red sofa, którzy połączyli ją z występem Stylesa w programie i najwyraźniej uznali to za świetny sposób aby podgrzać atmosferę w swoim ulubionym talk-show i bez namysłu zagłosowali na młodego aktora. Tym samym robiąc dokładnie to, na co z ich trony liczył szatyn. Ludzie są tacy przewidywalni!

\--

Harry nie wierzył, że po raz drugi stoi pod tymi przeklętymi drzwiami i po raz kolejny nie wie czego się spodziewać po przekroczeniu progu tego mieszkania. Tym razem towarzyszyli mu jego przyjaciele – Perrie i Niall, przez których w dużej mierze się tu znajdował.

Kiedy dwa tygodnie wcześniej otrzymał telefon od Tomlinsona, który jak gdyby nigdy nic zaprosił go po raz kolejny do programu i zasugerował żeby przyprowadził ze sobą dwójkę przyjaciół, początkowo odmówił. Niezrażony niczym gospodarz zasugerował aby przemyślał tę sytuację i oddzwonił do końca tygodnia, jeśli zmieni zdanie. Nim zdążył odłożyć słuchawkę, wiedział że gdy tylko jego przyjaciele się o tym dowiedzą, nie dadzą mu żyć. Perrie od czasu gali gadała tylko o Zaynie i wyrzucała sobie, że nie poprosiła go o numer telefonu. A gdy tylko Harry poinformował ją, że miałaby się pojawić razem z nim w programie _Late night at the red sofa_ , w odcinku, którym będzie obecny także Zayn, niemalże zacałowała go na śmierć.

Tymczasem Niall usłyszawszy najnowszą nowinę (którą przekazała mu Perrie umierając z podekscytowania), wymusił na Harrym swoją obecność w programie (chociaż Harry nie brał pod uwagę zabrania kogokolwiek innego poza tą dwójką) i uznał to za fantastyczną okazję do policzenia się z Tomlinsonem za to, w jaki sposób potraktował Harry’ego. Tak więc, czy chciał, czy nie chciał, musiał oddzwonić do Louisa Tomlinsona i z wyraźną niechęcią dosłyszalną w głosie, przyjął zaproszenie do programu.

I oto stał na klatce schodowej z mamroczącym pod nosem Niallem, który wyglądał jakby poważnie obmyślał idealny plan aby upokorzyć Tomlinsona. Z drugiej strony, z kolei stała Perrie nerwowo wygładzająca sukienkę i poprawiająca włosy.

\- Czy myślicie, że wyglądam dobrze? – zapytała drżącym głosem, który zupełnie nie pasował do jej wizerunku wytatuowanej twardzielki.

\- Pezz, wyglądasz obłędnie – westchnął Harry i wcisnął dzwonek przy drzwiach aby poinformować gości o ich przybyciu. – Jeśli Zayn tego nie doceni, to jest skończonym idiotą.

Nim kobieta zdążyła odpowiedzieć na jego słowa, drzwi przed którymi stali zostały otwarte i ujrzeli Zayna w koszuli w czarno-czerwoną kratę, z rękawami podwiniętymi pod same łokcie oraz w prostych dżinsach. Lekko zmierzwione włosy opadały mu na czoło, a twarz pokryta delikatnym zarostem zdobił czarujący uśmiech.

\- Witajcie – uśmiechnął się do całej trójki i skupił swoją uwagę na Harrym. – Louis właśnie zapowiada wasze przyjście, więc nie mógł otworzyć drzwi. – W chwili gdy uzyskał w odpowiedzi pomruk zrozumienia, natychmiast spojrzał na stojącą u jego boku kobietę i jego uśmiech złagodniał – Perrie, wyglądasz przepięknie – skomplementował ją, co utwierdziło Harry’ego w przekonaniu, że jego przyjaciółka idealnie ulokowała soje uczucia.

\- Dziękuję – Perrie zarumieniła się uroczo w odpowiedzi i weszła do mieszkania tuż przed Harrym i Niallem.

Na środku znanego Harry’emu już salonu stał zwrócony twarzą w stronę kamer, Louis Tomlinson. Styles przeklął pod nosem dostrzegając jak fantastycznie wyglądał prowadzący, w luźnym, zdecydowanie za dużym T-shircie i ciemnych dżinsach, które idealnie opinały jego umięśnione nogi i perfekcyjny tyłek. Harry potrząsnął głową aby pozbyć się tych idiotycznych myśli i skupić się na słowach prowadzącego.

\- … dłużej czekać. Oto i nasi goście. – Louis odwrócił się w stronę nowoprzybyłych z szrokim uśmiechem, który tworzył zmarszczki wokół jego oczu, czego Harry wcale nie uważał za urocze. – Perrie Edwards, Niall Horan oraz Harry Styles. – Jedna z kamer przesunęła się aby ukazać całą trójkę która stała z nieco zdezorientowanymi minami. – Usiądźcie. Proszę – gospodarz wskazał swoim gościom czerwoną kanapę, na której pospiesznie usiedli aby zamaskować swoje zdenerwowanie. Dopiero teraz dostrzegli, że stół stojący pomiędzy kanapami zastawiony był po brzegi smakowicie wyglądającym jedzeniem oraz butelkami czerwonego wina. Harry mógłby przysiąc, że Tomlinson jeszcze nigdy nie postarał się tak dla żadnego ze swoich gości, a oglądał wszystkie jego program, choć oczywiście nie przyznałby się do tego na głos.

\- Nim przejdziemy do sedna – Louis rozsiadł się naprzeciwko gości, krzyżując swoje nogi i układając dłonie na bosych stopach – pozwolę aby Zayn zrobił to, co zaplanował. Obawiam się, że z podekscytowania może dostać wylewu – zachichotał, co spotkało się z morderczym spojrzeniem ze strony jego przyjaciela.

Wszyscy (łącznie z kamerami) skupili się na mężczyźnie, który stał przy kanapie zajmowanej przez Louisa i kiedy dostrzegł, że znajduje się w centrum uwagi, sięgnął po coś, co znajdowało się za kanapą i wyjął zza niej sporych rozmiarów płótno; bez wątpienia obraz jego autorstwa.

\- To… - odchrząknął, kiedy odkrył, że jego głos jest zachrypnięty – To obraz, który namalowałem na moją pierwszą wystawę. Pomyślałem, że może zechciałabyś go mieć – wyjaśnił niezręcznie podchodząc do Perrie i stawiając obraz na podłodze u jej stóp.

\- Dodaj jeszcze, że to twój ulubiony obraz i celowo go dla siebie zatrzymałeś – wtrącił Louis ze swojego miejsca, uśmiechając się jak chochlik.

\- Oh, - Perrie oderwała wzrok od płótna, którym była oczarowana i spojrzała na Zayna – nie mogę go przyjąć.

\- Jeśli ci się nie podoba, mogę znaleźć jakiś inny – zaproponował mężczyzna, a w jego oczach można było dostrzec żal, który starał się zamaskować.

\- Nie, nie – zaprotestowała pospiesznie, delikatnie dotykając palcem obrazu – jest absolutnie cudowny. To jeden z moich ulubionych obrazów, które namalowałeś – wyznała rumieniąc się. – ale nie mogę go przyjąć jeśli zatrzymałeś go specjalnie dla siebie.

\- Mam kilka innych obrazów i nie wiem, gdzie je wieszać.

\- Ale to była twoja pierwsza wystawa…

\- Perrie, proszę – przerwał jej Zayn błagalnym tonem wpatrując się wprost w jego oczy – chciałbym żebyś go wzięła.

Kobieta zdobyła się tylko na nieznaczne skinięcie głową, które wywołało szeroki uśmiech na twarzy bruneta. Widząc to, blondynka podniosła się ze swojego miejsca i objęła delikatnie Zayna, składając na jego policzku krótkiego całusa.

\- Och, ale słodziaki – zaśmiał się Louis. – Jestem fantastycznym swatem.

\- Po to nas zaprosiłeś? – Harry uniósł brew w zainteresowaniu.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – oburzył się gospodarz. – Zaprosiłem was żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś ciekawego o waszej trójce. Na wyraźną prośbę widzów _Late night at the red sofa_. To – wskazał na zarumienioną po uszy Perrie i zażenowanego Zayna, którzy zajmowali już swoje miejsca na kanapach – jest dodatkową korzyścią. Zacznijmy od Harry’ego, który jest głównym powodem naszego spotkania – zasugerował Louis jednocześnie otwierając butelkę z winem i rozlewając jej zawartość do sześciu kieliszków. – Jak myślicie, co wpłynęło na decyzję Harry’ego o zostaniu aktorem? Wiem, że na początku robił to z powodu pieniędzy i zrezygnował, ale po jakimś czasie zmienił zdanie. Dlaczego?

\- Właściwie… - zaczął Harry, ale Louis mu przerwał uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

\- Nie tak szybko, Dzióbeczku, później będziesz miał szansę się wypowiedzieć – mrugnął do Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – A więc? – ponownie zwrócił się do pozostałej dwójki. – Co wpłynęło na zmianę decyzji Harolda?

\- Ty – odparła Perrie skupiając się raczej na zerkaniu na Zayna niż na swoich słowach.

\- Perrie! – krzyknął Harry ostrzegawczym tonem, ze strachem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Hmm? – kobieta spojrzała na niego zdezorientowana, jakby nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, co powiedziała.

\- Ani słowa – ostrzegł ją aktor przyciszonym głosem.

\- Hej, hej – zaprotestował Louis do tej pory przyglądający się tej wymianie zdań w milczeniu. – Chcę wiedzieć, co to ma wspólnego ze mną.

\- A jak myślisz? – Niall odezwał się po raz pierwszy od trwania programu i dopiero teraz Louis zwrócił uwagę, że nie tylko ton jego głosu był ostry, oskarżycielski, ale cała jego postawa taka była. Wpatrywał się gniewnie w prowadzącego, z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i brwiami ściągniętymi w surowym wyrazie.

\- Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał Tomlinson teraz jeszcze bardziej zainteresowany.

\- Wyobraź sobie młodego chłopaka, któremu przez przypadek udało się zagrać w kilku filmach i dzięki temu został zaproszony do swojego ulubionego programu. – Niall siedział teraz na krawędzi kanapy, przysuwając się możliwie najbliżej szatyna. – Co więcej, spełniło się jego największe marzenie i poznał prowadzącego, za którym szalał od lat.

\- Niall – jęknął Harry zakrywając twarz dłońmi, nie wpłynęło to jednak na słowotok jego przyjaciela.

\- Tymczasem jego idol, celebrity crush, ideał faceta – Harry jęknął jeszcze głośniej – zmieszał go z błotem i wyśmiał. Na oczach rodziny i przyjaciół, którzy z podekscytowaniem siedzieli przed telewizorem i oglądali twój cholerny program. – Z każdym kolejny słowem poziom złości w jego głosie wzrastał, a wraz z nim uwidaczniał się jego irlandzki akcent. – Co zrobiłbyś na miejscu tego chłopaka, który wyszedł stąd rozczarowany, rozgoryczony, wściekły i upokorzony? Harry postanowił, że udowodni wszystkim, którzy oglądali ten program, tobie, ale przede wszystkim sobie, że jest coś wart. Dlatego właśnie Harry Styles postanowił zmienić zdanie.

W mieszkaniu zaległa głęboka cisza, przerwana przez Liama, który pojawił się w mieszkaniu niezauważony podczas żywiołowej przemowy blondyna i stał teraz poza zasięgiem kamer z wściekłością wymalowaną na twarzy i dłońmi zaciśniętymi na płaszczu, który właśnie zdjął.

\- Tomlinson! – krzyknął sprawiając, że Perrie pisnęła cichutko, a pozostała czwórka spojrzała na niego w zdumieniu. Niall był tak zaskoczony jego obecnością, że jego wyraz twarzy złagodniał. – Zabiję cię!

\- Liam? – Zayn zamrugał gwałtownie powiekami.

\- Wiedziałem, że to twoje szydzenie i wyśmiewanie gości doprowadzi kiedyś do podobnej sytuacji. O mały włos nie zniszczyłeś życia Harry’emu. Na całe szczęście w jakiś sposób, nie wiem jak, udało mu się znaleźć odpowiednie pokłady siły żeby postawić się gnojkowi, którym jesteś. – Mężczyzna w swoim eleganckim garniturze i czerwoną z wściekłości twarzą sięgnął po kieliszek wina i wypił jego zawartość duszkiem. – To się musi skończyć.

Louis zamrugał kilkakrotnie powiekami aby uspokoić natłok myśli, które kłębiły się w jego głowie i nie pozwalały wypowiedzieć ani jednego słowa. Nim jednak nad nimi zapanował, Zayn odchrząknął delikatnie i zwrócił się do zarumienionego Harry’ego, na którego ramionach spoczywały dłonie Perrie i Nialla.

\- Czy to prawda, Harry? – zapytał cicho. – Czy zrobiłeś to wszystko przez to, co usłyszałeś od Louisa?

\- Yhm – brunet zakaszlał zażenowany i pokiwał głową niepewnie. – To był raczej główny powód mojej decyzji.

\- Louis, jesteś dupkiem – syknął Zayn w stronę przyjaciela, który oburzył się słysząc te słowa.

\- Hej! Przecież wszystko skończyło się dla niego dobrze! – zaprotestował. – Dzięki temu coraz lepiej radzi sobie z aktorstwem.

\- Coraz lepiej? – prychnął Zayn i spojrzał na Harry’ego szerokim uśmiechem. – Oglądając twój ostatni film, popłakał się tak bardzo, że zagłuszył końcówkę i musiałem ją obejrzeć jeszcze raz.

Harry spojrzał z zainteresowaniem na Louisa, jakby spodziewał się uzyskać z jego strony potwierdzenia słów mężczyzny. Niall prychnął i wpatrywał się w gospodarza z pogardą, Perrie zachichotała, natomiast Lim nalał sobie kolejny kieliszek wina, który natychmiast wypił.

\- Zayn! – wykrzyknął Louis żenująco wysokim głosem. – Jesteś fatalnym przyjacielem.

\- Wolę być fatalnym przyjacielem niż kiepskim człowiekiem – odciął się Zayn, jednak Louis stracił już zainteresowanie tą wymianą zdań i patrzył teraz na Harry’ego z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- To prawda, że jestem twoim celebrity crush? – zapytał, ale nie brzmiało to bezczelnie, był po prostu ciekawy.

\- Byłeś – poprawił go Harry spoglądając mu w oczy wyzywająco. Ku swemu ogromnemu zdumieniu, dostrzegł wymalowane na jego twarzy zmieszanie, które starał się ukryć upijając łyk wina ze swojego kieliszka.

\- Przybył i wielki nieobecny! – zmienił temat pospiesznie, ponownie skupiając uwagę wszystkich na Liamie. – Co cię tak długo zatrzymało, Liaś?

\- Drugi oddział La Perly, oczywiście – westchnął i sięgnął po pustą już butelkę po winie. – Za kilka dni otwarcie i muszę wszystko dopiąć na ostatni guzik.

\- Jesteś managerem La Perly? – Niall podskoczył na swoim miejscu, co upodobniło go do małego, wesołego leprekona.

\- Tak – Liam sięgnął po nową butelkę wina i po krótkiej walce z nią, udało mu się wygrać i ostatecznie dostał to, czego pragnął – a już niedługo będę miał na głowie dwie restauracje.

\- La Perla ma najlepsze steki jakie kiedykolwiek jadłem! – wykrzyknął Niall radośnie, na co Perrie i Harry zaśmiali się jednocześnie.

\- Jeśli chodzi o jedzenie, możesz zaufać Niallowi, zna się na rzeczy – wyjaśnił Harry.

\- Ok – przytaknął Liam ostrożnie i sięgnął po kieliszek. – Dzięki.

\--

Pięć opróżnionych butelek wina, trzy wyłączone kamery i dwie godziny później, atmosfera zdecydowanie się rozluźniła. Zayn pokazywał Perrie wszystkie swoje obrazy, które wisiały w ich mieszkaniu i po obejrzeniu każdego z nich, zupełnie nieświadomie, para znajdowała się coraz bliżej siebie. Bardzo wstawiony Liam znalazł w końcu osobę, która z ogromną przyjemnością wysłuchiwała szczegółowych relacji dotyczących przygotowań do otwarcia nowej restauracji. Niallowi nie przeszkadzało nawet to, że coraz bardziej plątał mu się język. Louis wyniósł część opróżnionych (głównie przez Nialla) naczyń do kuchni. Nie planował ich zmywać, ale pomyślał, że Liam będzie wdzięczny jeśli nie będzie musiał ich później zbierać przed umyciem. Przekładał właśnie część jedzenia na mniejszą miseczkę, kiedy usłyszał kroki za swoimi plecami. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł Harry’ego opierającego się o framugę. Wyglądał obłędnie w czarnej koszuli, ciemnych podartych dżinsach i dziwacznych skórzanych butach, które idealnie do niego pasowały.

\- Hej, – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego rozluźniony, co zawdzięczał dwóm kieliszkom wina, które wypił wcześniej – potrzebujesz pomocy?

\- Myślałem, że jesteś w salonie z Liamem i Niallem – Louis zignorował zadane mu pytanie.

\- Miałem dosyć przysłuchiwania się ich rozmowie o tym jak dużo zależy od doboru zastawy do dania – wyjaśnił Harry i podszedł do Louisa. Bez słowa wyjął z jego dłoni półmisek i wstawił go do lodówki.

\- Więc… - zaczął Louis aby przerwać ciążącą im ciszę – podobno byłem twoim idolem.

\- Cóż, podobno płakałeś na moim filmie – odciął Harry zerkając na Louisa kątem oka.

\- Okej, słuchaj, Harry – zaczął Louis poważnym tonem – nie masz nawet pojęcia, jak cholernie mi przykro z powodu tego jak potraktowałem cię podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania. Nie pomyślałem, że mogę być osobą, której opinia wiele dla ciebie znaczy i że mogę sprawić ci tym tak dużą przykrość. Przepraszam cię. Szczerze – zapewnił go gorączkowo szatyn, wpatrując się w piękne zielone oczy Harry’ego, które zachowały w sobie coś z dziecięcej niewinności.

\- W porządku, Louis – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nie chowa urazy. – Zapomnijmy o tym, to już nie ma znaczenia.

\- Masz na myśli to, że cię obraziłem, czy to, że byłem dla ciebie kimś znaczącym?

Harry roześmiał się szczerze widząc, że Luis powrócił do swojego szyderczo-kpiącego stylu bycia, co znacznie bardziej do niego pasowało iż to poważne, podniosłe zachowanie towarzyszące przeprosinom.

\- Nie tak łatwo jest przestać kogoś wielbić – odpowiedział pół żartem, pół serio i wpakował do ust sporych rozmiarów pieczarkę nadziewaną serem i szynką. Wow! Jego usta były ogromne!

\- Wielbić? – uniósł wyzywająco brwi. – Zacznę cię postrzegać w kategorii stalkera z obsesją na moim punkcie.

\- Hej! Przecież to nie ja zarysowałem płytę oglądając w kółko scenę z moim udziałem – zaprotestował Harry z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Zayn ci powiedział? – pisnął Louis z przerażeniem; nikt nie powinien był się o tym dowiedzieć. – Ale z drugiej strony – jego twarz rozjaśniła się, kiedy spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę – ja też nie oglądałem wszystkich moich programów.

Uśmiech Harry’ego nieco się zmniejszył i przez chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie bez słowa. Z ich oczu odczytać można było wstyd, ale też rozbawienie. Po chwili niemalże jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem, który wypełnił całą kuchnię.

\- Wygląda na to, że obaj jesteśmy beznadziejnymi stalkerami – zauważył Harry, który jako pierwszy zdołał się nieco uspokoić.

\- O nie! – od strony wejścia usłyszeli jęk Nialla, który przypatrywał im się z zamglonym od alkoholu wzrokiem. Tuż za nim pojawiła się chwiejna sylwetka Liama. – Czy jeśli Zayn i Perrie mają się ku sobie – zaczął Niall patrząc smutno na Liama, który zmarszczył brwi aby nadążyć za słowami Irlandczyka – i ta dwójka też zaczyna się dogadywać, to oznacza, że i my musimy zacząć się spotykać?

Liam wypuścił głośno powietrze i pokręcił smutno głową, kiedy wyrzucił z siebie zrozpaczony:

\- Ale ja wolę kobiety!

Harry i Louis słysząc rezygnację w jego głosie ponownie wybuchnęli głośnym śmiechem, tym razem trwającym znacznie dłużej.

\--

Harry znajdował się właśnie na planie najnowszego filmu, w którym grał dość znaczącą rolę, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek swojego telefonu. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy spojrzawszy na wyświetlacz ujrzał imię Nialla; obawiał się, że to może być jeden z dziennikarzy błagających go o wywiad, których udzielał coraz więcej od czasu premiery jego ostatniego filmu.

\- Halo? – po odebraniu przycisnął słuchawkę do ucha, zastanawiając się czego może chcieć od niego jego współlokator.

\- Harry! – usłyszał podekscytowany głos przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się pod nosem; nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem, ale Niall zawsze tryskał nieposkromionymi pokładami energii, którą potrafił zarażać innych.

\- Ni, co się stało?

\- Zerrie ma dzisiaj randkę! – wykrzyknął z podekscytowaniem, a Harry oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył jak blondynek podskakuje w miejscu z radości. Odkąd miał okazję na własne oczy zobaczyć, co się święci między Perrie a Zaynem, potrafił rozmawiać o tym godzinami. Co więcej, to on namówił przyjaciółkę żeby jako pierwsza zaproponowała Zaynowi spotkanie, skoro mężczyzna najwyraźniej był zbyt przerażony aby przejąć inicjatywę. Oczywiście, gdy tylko otrzymał zaproszenie, zgodził się bezzwłocznie i to właśnie dziś miała się odbyć ich pierwsza randka, co oznaczało, że Harry musiał znosić nie jednego podekscytowanego przyjaciela, ale dwoje.

\- Wiem, Ni – westchnął Harry, spodziewając się kolejnego wybuchu radości, na który składał się kilkuminutowy słowotok.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać! – pisnął niczym kilkuletni dzieciak na wspomnienie o wycieczce.

\- Wiesz, że ciebie tam nie będzie? – zapytał ostrożnie Harry rozsiadając się wygodniej; na całe szczęście miał teraz przerwę między zdjęciami, mógł więc pozwolić sobie na rozmowę telefoniczną.

\- Nie bądź głupi, Harry – odparł zirytowany. – Ale Perrie oczywiście wszystko mi opowie – dodał po chwili z przekonaniem.

\- No tak, oczywiście – zgodził się z nim Harry, w dużej mierze dla świętego spokoju. – Dzwonisz żeby mi o tym powiedzieć?

\- To też, chciałem ci tylko przypomnieć, w razie gdybyś zapomniał – wyjaśnił Niall, a młody aktor przewrócił oczami. Nie mógłby o tym zapomnieć nawet gdyby chciał.

\- Dzięki, Ni.

\- A teraz słuchaj – Irlandczyk niemalże wszedł mu w słowo, za bardzo nabuzowany żeby wysłuchać słów przyjaciela. – Widziałeś, co Louis opublikował na twitterze?

\- Louis? – zdziwił się Harry. – Tomlinson?

\- A o jakim innym Louisie rozmawiamy bez przerwy od tygodnia? – zapytał Niall z nutką rozbawienia w głosie.

\- Ok, co takiego Louis Tomlinson opublikował na swoim twitterze? – Harry miał nadzieję, że nie brzmi na tak zawstydzonego na jakiego pewnie wyglądał z tymi piekącymi policzkami.

\- Ty nic nie wiesz? –jego przyjaciel wydawał się być szczęśliwy z tego powodu.

\- Nie, Niall. – Brunet stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy ze względu na sposób w jaki jego przyjaciel z nim rozmawiał. – Od kilku godzin jestem w pracy i moja przerwa zaczęła się pięć minut temu, nie miałem więc czasu niczego zjeść, a sprawdzenie twittera nie przyszło mi nawet do głowy.

\- W takim razie zrób to! – wykrzyknął Niall do słuchawki tak głośno, że Harry musiał odsunąć swój telefon od ucha. – Natychmiast!

Nim zdążył zapytać o cokolwiek, usłyszał sygnał zakończonej rozmowy. Westchnął głośno i pospiesznie kliknął na aplikację twittera na swoim telefonie. Niall podczas wcześniejszej rozmowy był irytująco tajemniczy, co oznaczało, że musiał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi. Pospiesznie przebrnął przez kilkadziesiąt powiadomień o tweetach dotyczących jego osoby, które najczęściej utworzone zostały przez jego fanów, aż w końcu dotarł do tego, który interesował go najbardziej. @LTommoTomlinson dwie godziny wcześniej wysłał tweeta o następującej treści:

**Najlepszy aktor w dramacie? @SHarold #mtvmovieawards #vote**

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w treść tej wiadomości, mrugając gwałtownie oczami. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Louis Tomlinson, TEN Louis Tomlinson, prawdopodobnie najbardziej znany Brytyjczyk na świecie (tuż po królowej Elżbiecie), starał się namówić ludzi aby głosowali na niego w Mtv Movie Awards. Co więcej, ten konkretny tweet doczekał się już 900 tysięcy retweetów. Czyli w najbliższym czasie cała Wielka Brytania, a wkrótce cały świat dowiedzą się o tym, co znacznie zwiększy jego szansę w tym konkursie.

Kiedy trzy dni wcześniej dowiedział się, że jest nominowany do nagrody w kategorii najlepszy aktor w filmie dramatycznym, był szczerze zdumiony, ale jednocześnie przeszczęśliwy, że został doceniony. Nie wierzył jednak, że uda mu się pokonać pozostałych rywali. Ale teraz, kiedy Louis wtrącił się do tej sytuacji, mogło mu się udać. Dlaczego zatem czuł, że jest szczęśliwy z zupełnie innego powodu?

\--

Harry przez cały wieczór usilnie starał się powstrzymywać przed zerkaniem w stronę Louisa. Już dawno temu odkrył, że ten mężczyzna, w którego drobnym ciele skrywał się okropny złośliwiec, jest dla niego synonimem piękna. Tym razem jednak przeszedł samego siebie, wciskając się w te nieprzyzwoicie ciasne spodnie, które idealnie opinały jego krągłe pośladki i perfekcyjnie leżącą marynarkę. Nie oszukujmy się, biorąc pod uwagę te fakty, Harry musiał patrzeć w jego stronę średnio co 30 sekund. Na całe szczęście jego towarzysz był tak pochłonięty obserwowaniem wydarzeń, które toczyły się wokół niego, że zdawał się nie dostrzegać uporczywego spojrzenia. Obecność Tomlinsona przy jego boku była tak zajmująca, że przez cały wieczór ani razu nie pomyślał o tym, że za kilka godzin, za godzinę, za kwadrans dowie się, czy udało mu się otrzymać tę przeklętą nagrodę. I było tak do czasu aż na scenie pojawiła się kobieta, która miała wręczyć statuetkę w kategorii, w której był nominowany.

\- Hej – poczuł na swoim policzku ciepły oddech i wiedział, że jeśli w tej chwili odwróci wzrok ich twarze znajdą się niepokojąco blisko i była to sytuacja, w której pragnąłby się znaleźć ponad wszystko, jednak z drugiej strony był wystarczająco przejęty.

\- Hmm? – mruknął nadal wpatrując się uparcie w scenę, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że Louis powróci do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, w przeciwnym razie to mogłoby się naprawdę, naprawdę źle skończyć.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – usłyszał jeszcze bliżej przy swoim uchu. Harry zadrżał słysząc jego cudowny, piękny, seksowny głos tak wyraźnie, pomimo gwaru przyciszonych rozmów i muzyki grającej w tle. Na całe szczęście nie musiał odpowiadać na słowa otuchy mężczyzny (był przekonany, że gdyby tylko otworzył usta, wydobyłby się z nich przejmujący jęk pozbawiony sensu), ponieważ prezentacja osób nominowanych w tej właśnie kategorii dobiegał końca i stojąca na scenie kobieta z tajemniczą miną, powolnym ruchem, który zapewne miał zbudować napięcie, otworzyła kopertę.

\- Drodzy państwo, mam zaszczyt ogłosić, że nagrodę w kategorii najlepszy aktor w filmie dramatycznym, otrzymuje… - zrobiła efektowną (i mało oryginalną) pauzę, gdy po raz kolejny spojrzała na kartkę z nazwiskiem zwycięzcy – nieprawdopodobnie seksowny, przystojny i utalentowany… - kolejna pauza, co sprawiło, że Harry czuł się bardziej zirytowany niż zdenerwowany – Harry Styles!

Pomimo tego, że jego nazwisko zostało wykrzyczane do mikrofonu, widowni zebranej na sali udało się je w znacznym stopniu skutecznie zagłuszyć, dlatego w pierwszej chwili nie był pewny czy dobrze usłyszał. Przekonał się, że słuch jednak go nie myli, kiedy wszystkie telebimy zawieszone tuż nad sceną pokazały jego okoloną loczkami twarz i, och! chyba powinien zamknąć usta. Odwrócił wzrok od swojej twarzy powiększonej piętnastokrotnie, kiedy tylko poczuł delikatne poklepywanie po przedramieniu. Spojrzał w twarz Louisa, tego Louisa Tomlinsona, dzięki któremu znajdował się właśnie w tym miejscu i wbrew temu co czuł w stosunku do niego jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu, teraz był zwyczajnie wdzięczny.

\- Harry, wygrałeś! Jesteś najlepszy! – wydusił z siebie Louis z autentycznym zachwytem, którego nie potrafiłby udać, nawet gdyby wziął więcej lekcji aktorstwa niż on.

Jego oczy błyszczały jeszcze jaśniej niż zwykle i dało się z nich wyczytać niekwestionowaną radość i dumę, która tak zaskoczyła Harry’ego, że przez moment nie poruszał się, w obawie, że to wszystko jest tylko ułudą, która rozwieje się jeśli wykona najmniejszy nawet, pochopny ruch. Tymczasem szatyn, prawdopodobnie najpopularniejszy mężczyzna w Wielkiej Brytanii (oczywiście tuż po rodzinie królewskiej i Tomie Hiddlestonie – chyba wszyscy ubóstwiali go jako Lokiego i wampira z depresją) patrzył na niego jakby był jedyną osobą znajdującą się w tej sali, a dookoła niego znajdowało się kilkuset przystojnych aktorów, muzyków i prezenterów. A mimo wszystko oni nie istnieli dla Louisa Tomlinsona, ponieważ jego uwaga całkowicie skupiała się na nim, zwykłym, maleńkim Harrym Stylesie, który dopiero zdobył swoją pierwszą nagrodę, podczas gdy półki starszego mężczyzny uginały się pod ich ciężarem (i to dosłownie, co Harry miał okazję zaobserwować na własne oczy podczas ostatniej wizyty w jego mieszkaniu). Co więcej, w jego oczach dostrzegł nie tylko dumę, ale i niesamowite ciepło i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił do końca określić. Wiedział tylko, że w tej chwili to właśnie siedzący u jego boku mężczyzna jest jedyną osobą, z którą pragnie świętować swój sukces, a najlepszym sposobem żeby to zrobić (nie miał pojęcia skąd wziął się w jego głowie taki pomysł), było przylgnięcie swoimi wargami do tych rozciągniętych w szerokim uśmiechu warg niebieskookiego przystojniaka znajdującego się centymetry od niego.

Pocałunek daleki był od idealnego, ostatecznie otaczały ich tłumy ludzi, najprawdopodobniej większość kamer nadal wycelowana była w jego twarz, Louis był tak zaskoczony, że w pierwszej chwili nie odwzajemnił pocałunku, a kiedy już otrząsnął się z szoku i chciał to zrobić (o borze liściasty, Harry oddałby wszystko żeby to okazało się prawdą), czyjeś silne ręce odciągnęły go od jego największego źródła szczęścia.

Nim się obejrzał, został doprowadzony na scenę, wciśnięto mu w dłonie statuetkę i postawiono przed mikrofonem. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, starając się wymazać z pamięci uczucie, które towarzyszyło mu wraz z pocałowaniem Louisa. Wrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, kiedy oklaski ucichły i wszyscy ludzie na widowni wpatrywali się w niego w oczekiwaniu.

\- Cóż… - wychrypiał nieco zażenowany, kiedy dotarło do niego, że właśnie dzierży w dłoni nagrodę, o której marzył, a jedyne na czym skupia uwagę to przystojny mężczyzna, którego pozostawił tam, w dole. Odchrząknął pospiesznie i jednocześnie, całą siłą woli wyrzucił ze swojej głowy niebieskookiego szatyna. – To oczywiście ogromny zaszczyt… - zaczął, jednak urwał w połowie zdania i potoczył zdesperowanym wzrokiem po widowni. – Każdy aktor… - ponownie urwał i wbił wzrok w kamerę wycelowaną wprost w niego. – Gdyby nie fani… - przerwał po raz trzeci i odnalazł na widowni Louisa, który wpatrywał się w niego z otuchą. Harry przymknął na chwilę oczy i odetchnął głęboko, co niestety natychmiast zostało wychwycone przez czuły mikrofon, w związku z czym część widowni zachichotała, co zdecydowanie mu nie pomogło. – Boże, znajduję się właśnie na jednej z ważniejszych scen, odbierając prawdopodobnie najzaszczytniejszą nagrodę, ponieważ wręczaną przez fanów, którzy są w naszym zawodzie najważniejsi. Tymczasem jedyne o czym mogę myśleć, to groszek! Zielony, pękaty groszek! – Część zgromadzonej widowni spojrzała na niego z politowaniem, natomiast część zaśmiała się delikatnie. – A ja nawet nie lubię groszku! – Wykrzyknął, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny, choć nieco zdezorientowany uśmiech, kiedy cała sala zadrżała w głośnym wybuchu śmiechu. – To tylko świadczy o tym, że kompletnie się nie spodziewałem. Chciałbym podziękować osobie, która sprawiła, że jestem w tym miejscu. Gdyby nie Louis Tomlinson, nie zagrałbym w większości swoich nowych filmów i z całą pewnością nie stałbym na tej scenie. – Ponownie spojrzał na Louisa z niezwykłą czułością. – Lou, gdyby nie ty, nie osiągnąłbym tego wszystkiego, więc ta nagroda należy do ciebie.

\--

Louis i Harry siedzieli przy stoliku, który był prawdopodobnie najgłośniejszym (nie tylko za sprawą tej dwójki). Nic w tym dziwnego; podczas gdy wszyscy pozostali goście raczyli się drugą lampką wina, wszyscy obecni przy ich stoliku byli już po trzecim lub czwartym (kto by to liczył?) drinku. Tomlinson fantastycznie się bawił rozmawiając z Edem Sheeranem; byli przyjaciółmi od lat i wbrew ich diametralnie różnym charakterom doskonale się rozumieli. W tym samym czasie Harry zajmował się zabawianiem reszty towarzystwa: wszystkich czterech członków zespołu 5 Seconds of Summer i Grega Jamesa, opowiadając im jedną ze swoich castingowych historii, które Louis tak uwielbiał. Choć najprawdopodobniej miało to więcej wspólnego z osobą Harry’ego niż z samą treścią opowieści.

\- Nie wierzę - odezwał się Ed niespodziewanie wpatrując się intensywnie w przyjaciela.

\- W co nie wierzysz? - zainteresował się szatyn przenosząc wzrok z młodego aktora na płomiennorudego muzyka.

\- On ci się podoba!

\- Co? - Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów, kiedy rzucił zaniepokojone spojrzenie w kierunku Harry’ego, który na całe szczęście niczego nie słyszał.

\- Mam ci to przeliterować? - Ed uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Szalejesz na jego punkcie, straciłeś dla niego głowę…

\- Okej, okej - przerwał mu Louis rozglądając się nerwowo - dotarło.

\- Nie wierzę, zimny i bezczelny Louis Tomlinson zakochał się w najmilszej osobie w show-biznesie.

\- Też uważasz, że przypomina uroczego kociaka? - zapytał rozczulonym tonem.

\- Usidlony Tomlinson. - Sheeran pokręcił głową zrezygnowany. - Kiedy to się stało?

\- Chyba w chwili gdy wyszedł z mojego programu nie licząc się z konsekwencjami.

\- I jak się nad tym teraz zastanawiam, to nie doczekał się żadnych konsekwencji - zauważył marszcząc brwi w zamyśleniu. - Owinął cię wokół paluszka!

\- Wcale nie, Sheeran! - oburzył się mężczyzna mierząc przyjaciela groźnym spojrzeniem.

\- Lou. - Harry przerwał rozmowę z resztą towarzystwa i zbliżył się do towarzyszącego mu mężczyzny, układając dłoń na jego ramieniu,

\- Co się stało, Harry? - zaniepokoił się Louis widząc zmęczoną twarz aktora i niemal automatycznie stanął naprzeciwko niego i złapał go za ramiona w opiekuńczym geście.

\- Strasznie rozbolała mnie głowa - wyjaśnił słabym głosem. - Chyba chciałbym wrócić do domu.

\- Oh, oczywiście! - Tomlinson pospiesznie zabrał ich marynarki z krzeseł, które zajmowali, po czym zwrócił się do Eda, nadal przytrzymując Harry’ego jedną ręką.: - Harry i ja wychodzimy. Odezwę się do ciebie w przyszłym tygodniu i umówimy się na piwo, ok?

\- Jasne - zgodził się bez wahania, a na jego twarzy błądził maleńki uśmiech, kiedy obserwował zachowanie swojego przyjaciela.

\- Lou - Harry po raz kolejny odezwał się cichym głosikiem - nie musisz wychodzić, przecież poradzę sobie z dotarciem do domu.

\- Nie ma mowy, Hazz - zaprotestował Louis pospiesznie i delikatnie pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia, wcześniej rzucając przez ramię zbiorowe “Do zobaczenia” wszystkim osobom siedzącym przy ich stoliku i wpatrującym się w oddalającą się parę ze zdumieniem i niedowierzaniem.

\- Wow! - wyjąkał Greg przenosząc wzrok na Sheerana - Gdybym wcześniej nie poznał Louisa, pomyślałbym, że jest po uszy zakochany w Stylesie, ale to niemożliwe… Prawda? - zapytał, kiedy nie doczekał się żadnej reakcji ze strony rudowłosego artysty.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, nie mam pojęcia - przyznał z niechęcią i sięgnął po szklankę z drinkiem; być może alkohol pozwoli mu rozwiązać zagadkę niecodziennego zachowania Louisa Tomlinsona.

\--

Nim doczekali się taksówki, Harry zdążył oblać się zimnym potem i zaczął trząść się z zimna pomimo dwóch marynarek, które miał na sobie i stanowczych dłoni Louisa pocierających jego ramiona. Kiedy już znaleźli się w ciepłym wnętrzu samochodu, Louis uznał, że jako jedyny świadomy osobnik ma prawo decydować o ich dalszym losie, w związku z czym podał kierowcy swój adres. Dwie przecznice brzmiały zdecydowanie lepiej niż dwa kwadranse, których potrzebowaliby aby dotrzeć do mieszkania aktora. A oba ich łóżka były w równym stopniu wygodne, o czym mogli się przekonać podczas ich kilkutygodniowej znajomości.

I nawet jeśli z początku czuł wyrzuty sumienia, zastąpiła je ulga, gdy Harry ułożył swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa i na moment ich czoła się zetknęły, a szatyn poczuł niewyobrażalne ciepło promieniujące od niego. Zaledwie trzy minuty później znaleźli się pod budynkiem, w którym mieszkał z Liamem i Zaynem, jednak w obecnym stanie Harry’ego dotarcie na odpowiednie piętro i znalezienie się w salonie zajęło im kolejne pięć minut. Ostatecznie jednak udało im się ułożyć bezpiecznie na kanapie i odetchnąć głęboko po tym wysiłku (dla ścisłości, to Harry leżał na kanapie, a Louis próbował zaczerpnąć tchu, skoro ostatnie dwa piętra pokonał z Harrym niesionym na rękach).

W tym właśnie stanie znaleźli ich Zayn i Perrie, którzy rozchichotani wypadli z kuchni skradając sobie nawzajem całusy, co Louis w normalnych okolicznościach uznałby za cholernie urocze, jednak zważywszy na piekący ból w płucach, który uniemożliwiał mu powrót do normalnego oddechu, ledwo obrzucił tę parę przelotnym spojrzeniem.

\- Harry? Lou? - Zayn zatrzymał się w pół kroku. - Co tutaj robicie?

\- Harry źle się poczuł i wyszliśmy wcześniej - wyjaśnił szatyn po wstępnym uspokojeniu oddechu.

\- Harry? - Perrie wyrwała swoją dłoń z uścisku Zayna i podbiegła do kanapy, klękając przy swoim przyjacielu. - Wszystko gra?

\- Myślę, że się przeziębił - odpowiedział Louis w imieniu Harry’ego, który z ogromnym wysiłkiem uniósł powieki na kilka sekund. - Wezmę go na górę, do mojego pokoju, podam jakieś leki i jeśli w miarę spokojnie prześpi noc, jutro powinien poczuć się znacznie lepiej.

\- Może mogłabym… - zaczęła Perrie układając swoją dłoń na rozpalonym czole bruneta, jednak Lou nie pozwolił jej dokończyć.

\- Nie ma mowy, Pezz. Zajmij się Zaynem, a ja zajmę się Harrym.

\- Jesteś pewny? - zapytała z niepewnością wyczuwalną w głosie, podczas gdy Louis ostrożnie uniósł Harry’ego z kanapy i skierował się w stronę schodów prowadzących na górę.

\- Tak, skarbie - uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco. - Nie przejmujcie się nami, poradzimy sobie. - I po chwili zniknął na górze.

Ostatkiem sił Louis dostał się do swojego pokoju i ułożył Harry’ego na swoim łóżku. Nim pozwolił sobie na odpoczynek, zdjął z mężczyzny ubranie starając się skupić raczej na stanie w jakim się znajdował, a nie na innych sytuacjach, w których mógłby zdejmować z niego ubranie. Wkrótce młody aktor okryty był ciepłą kołdrą po samą szyję, co zdawało się nieco zmniejszyć drżenie jego ciała. Tomlinson niechętnie opuścił mężczyznę na moment aby znaleźć jakieś leki, które mógłby mu podać, jednak wrócił najszybciej jak tylko mógł i przysiadł na brzegu łóżka, starając się rozbudzić na moment mężczyznę.

\- Hazz. - Delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia, dzięki temu zyskując jego uwagę. - Jesteś uczulony na jakieś leki? Nie wiem, co mogę ci podać - zmarszczył brwi patrząc na stos opakować, które przytachał.

\- Wystarczy aspiryna - wyszeptał z trudem podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i posłusznie połknął oferowaną mu przez Louisa tabletkę i popił ją wodą ze szklanki.

Brunet przez chwilę pozostał w tej pozycji, opierając głowę o zagłówek łóżka i patrząc starszemu prosto w oczy, chociaż jego źrenice zamglone były wysoką temperaturą.

\- Chyba nie mam siły żebyś się mną zajął - wyrzucił z siebie i zsunął się niżej na swoim miejscu, żeby ponownie się położyć.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Louis pogłaskał go po głowie, odsuwając ze spoconego czoła zabłąkane loki.

\- Nie tak jak Perrie zajmuje się Zaynem - kontynuował zdając się nie słyszeć Louisa. - Może jutro - wymamrotał sennie, zamykając oczy i wtulając twarz w poduszkę. - Na pewno jutro - dodał na koniec nim zasnął.

\--

Niedzielny wieczór jeszcze nigdy nie był dla Louisa Tomlinsona tak stresujący. Harry, odkąd wrócili wczoraj do domu obudził się tylko raz, wziął leki, które podał mu Louis i ponownie pogrążył się we śnie wykończony jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Przerażony stanem aktora zadzwonił do Nialla w poszukiwaniu informacji dotyczących sposobu leczenia młodego Stylesa lub może nawet w celu uzyskania numeru telefonu do jego lekarza. Tymczasem w zamian otrzymał uspokajające zapewnienie, że Harry przesypia niemal całą swoją chorobę i wstaje prawie jak nowo narodzony, co niestety trwało kilkanaście godzin. Ta informacja bynajmniej nie sprawiła, że Louis poczuł się spokojniejszy; wprost przeciwnie - nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zostawiać Harry’ego samego, nawet jeśli miałby spędzić kolejne 20 godzin na krześle w swojej sypialni (które nawiasem mówiąc było piekielnie niewygodne i kiedy całe to szaleństwo się skończy, Louis musi coś z tym zrobić). Niestety za dziesięć minut zaczynał się jego program, o czym bezwzględnie przypomniała mu ekipa rozkładająca sprzęt w salonie. Co więcej, jego dzisiejszym gościem był Nick Grimshaw, który za całą pewnością nie pozostawiłby na nim suchej nitki gdyby wystawił go do wiatru. Grimmy był cudownym facetem i przepadał za Lou, ale jeszcze bardziej przepadał za sobą samym i znieważenie go w jakikolwiek sposób mogłoby równać się z zerwaniem delikatniej nici sympatii, która łączyła obu panów.

Dlatego, nawet jeśli nie miał na to ochoty, po usłyszeniu dzwonka do drzwi oderwał swój wzrok od spokojnej twarzy Harry’ego i czym prędzej udał się na dół wpuszczając do środka ulubionego dja radiowego Brytyjczyków.

Po pierwszych dziesięciu minutach wywiadu uznał, że obecność Nicka w tym właśnie odcinku było cudownym zbiegiem okoliczności, skoro Louis okazywał się raczej zbędny, podczas gdy Grimshaw mówił, mówił, mówił, odkąd tylko przekroczył próg mieszkania Tomlinsona. Prowadzący zadał mu do tej pory tylko dwa pytania, w momencie, gdy słowotok zaproszonego gościa zdawał się zwalniać. W związku z czym spokojnie mógł pogrążyć się w niespokojnych myślach o Harrym Stylesie śpiącym piętro wyżej.

\- Program, który prowadziłem dla telewizji BBC Three był dobry przede wszystkim dlatego, że to jeden z moich autorskich projektów. Mimo wszystko uważam, że…

Louis uniósł głowę zainteresowany nagłą przerwą w opowieści Nicka i zobaczył swojego gościa siedzącego z otwartymi szeroko ustami, co zdecydowanie nie dodawało jego twarzy inteligencji. Louis prychnął pod nosem, rozbawiony tym widokiem, co otrzeźwiło nieco Grimmy’ego.

\- Czy to był Harry Styles w piżamie? - zapytał zaskakująco wysokim tonem, jednocześnie usuwając wyraz zadowolenia z twarzy gospodarza.

\- Co? kto? - zapytał spanikowany i przeczesał nerwowo włosy. - O czym ty mówisz?

Nim jednak usłyszał odpowiedź na któreś ze swoich żenująco nienaturalnych pytań, za jego plecami rozległy się kroki, które z każdą sekundą zbliżały się do nich. i sądząc po minie Grimshawa, to mogła być tylko jedna osoba. Louis zacisnął wargi wiedząc, że nie tylko Nick nie da im spokoju, ale także wszyscy ci ludzie, którzy oglądają właśnie jego program. Chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu żałował, że ich tak cholernie dużo.

\- Nick! - zachrypnięty i nieco jeszcze osłabiony chorobą głos Harry’ego wypełnił ciszę, która zalegała w salonie od dłuższej chwili.

\- Tomlinson! - wykrzyknął Nick patrząc uporczywie na Harry’ego. - To jest Harry Styles w piżamie!

\- Taaaak - zgodził się ostrożnie Louis. - To jest **chory** Harry Styles.

\- Co tutaj robisz, Nick? - zainteresował się Harry i Louis obrócił się w jego kierunku.

Miał na sobie prawdopodobnie największą piżamę, jaką Louis posiadał w swojej kolekcji piżam, a i tak była na niego za mała. Włosy miał jeszcze trochę wilgotne i pachniał czekoladowym szamponem do włosów Louisa, więc musiał wstać jakiś czas temu i wziąć prysznic nim zszedł na dół. Stał tuż przy kanapie zajmowanej przez szatyna, z tymi swoimi roziskrzonymi oczami i bladą twarzą, co wystarczało aby całkowicie go rozbroić.

\- Ummm, Louis zaprosił mnie do swojego programu - odpowiedział Nick patrząc na młodego aktora z niedowierzaniem.

\- Do swojego programu? - powtórzył Harry i obrócił się gwałtownie dookoła własnej osi mierząc wzrokiem ekipę telewizyjną i kamery, których najwyraźniej wcześniej nie dostrzegł. - Masz na myśli ten emitowany na żywo? Z oglądalnością przekraczającą kilkadziesiąt milionów w samej Wielkiej Brytanii?

\- Dokładnie, myślimy o tym samym programie - uśmiechnął się bezczelnie Nick i całkowicie rozluźniony opadł na oparcie kanapy przyglądając się dwójce mężczyzn z ogromnym zainteresowaniem.

\- Przepraszam, Lou - Harry nachylił się w kierunku prowadzącego i zaczął nerwowo szeptać. - Kompletnie straciłem poczucie czasu, nie miałem pojęcia, że to już niedziela! Czy powinienem sobie pójść żeby uratować sytuację?

\- Nie kłopocz się - przerwał mu bezceremonialnie Nick, najwyraźniej bawiąc się coraz lepiej. - Szkody zostały już wyrządzone.

\- Szkody?! - przeraził się Harry i zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- Nie przejmuj się, Hazz - Louis uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie i poklepał miejsce obok siebie. - Możesz do nas dołączyć, jeśli chcesz.

\- Jesteś pewny? - Harry zagryzł wargę, jednak jednocześnie przysiadł tuż przy Louisie.

\- Jasne! - odpowiedział Grimmy zachwycony tą niespodziewaną sytuacją. - Im więcej, tym weselej!

Louis przyjrzał się Harry’emu uważniej i dostrzegł, że oddycha zdecydowanie szybciej niż powinien, jego ciało nieco drży, a na czoło wstąpiły kropelki potu, które go zaniepokoiły. Widząc tak zmęczonego mężczyznę uznał, że ma gdzieś to, co ludzie mogą pomyśleć o ich relacji i pociągnął go tak, by ułożył swoją głowę na jego kolanach. Sięgnął na oparcie kanapy, zdjął przewieszony przez nie koc i okrył nim zaskoczonego Harry’ego.

\- Więc… - zaczął Nick przenosząc wzrok z jednego na drugiego - jak to się stało, że Harry Styles paraduje po mieszkaniu Louisa Tomlinsona w piżamie?

\- Źle się poczułem na wczorajszym afterparty i mieszkanie Lou było zdecydowanie bliżej - wyjaśnił Harry z delikatnym uśmiechem. - Spałem prawie całą dobę z małymi przerwami na przyjęcie leków i cóż, wstałem przed sekundą.

\- Czujesz się już lepiej? - zapytał z czułością Louis i ułożył swoją dłoń na czole Harry’ego aby upewnić się, że nie ma temperatury.

\- Tak, dziękuję - przytaknął entuzjastycznie.

\- Oh, spójrzcie tylko - Grimmy uśmiechnął się kpiąco - gruchacie niczym dwa gołąbki. Tomlinson, kiedy straciłeś swoje pazurki?

\- Grimshaw! - warknął Louis i było coś zaskakująco sprzecznego w jego ostrym tonie połączonym z czułym głaskaniem Harry’ego po głowie. - Zawsze możesz być pierwszym gościem, którego wyrzucę z domu podczas trwania programu.

\- Pazurki odrosły? - zapytał Harry tonem pełnym zachwytu widząc naburmuszoną minę Nicka.

Pozostała część wywiadu była jednym wielkim bałaganem, a to za sprawą Grimshawa, któremu zdarzało się zapominać, że jest gościem i kilkakrotnie wcielił się w rolę dziennikarza, kiedy starał się podpytać Harry’ego i Louisa o naturę ich relacji. Louis był przekonany, że w tej chwili wszyscy jego widzowie są o wiele bardziej zainteresowani tym, co łączy jego i Harry’ego, niż życiem Nicka, ale milczał w tej kwestii jak zaklęty. Harry natomiast zasnął niemal natychmiast po ułożeniu się na kanapie. W związku z tym, że Louis pełnił funkcję jego poduszki, nie mógł odprowadzić gościa do drzwi, gdy tylko program dobiegł końca i ekipa zaczęła zbierać swój sprzęt. Nick w najmniejszym stopniu nie wyglądał na urażonego, z tym swoim bezczelnym uśmieszkiem i wszystkowiedzącym wyrazem twarzy. W każdym razie, szatyn zapomniał o wścibskim dju gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi i całą swoją uwagę ponownie skupił na młodszym mężczyźnie rozłożonym na jego kolanach. Musiał być wykończony, skoro zaledwie zdołał wziąć prysznic i ubrać się w piżamę nim ponownie zasnął. Louis nie miał serca go budzić, postanowił więc zanieść go na górę, podobnie jak poprzedniego dnia (i być może zrezygnować z karnetu na siłownię, jeśli to miało stać się tradycją). Nim udało mu się poruszyć, śpiący mężczyzna otworzył powoli oczy spoglądając wprost w jego twarz.

\- Lou - wymruczał i w tym momencie przypominał słodkiego, przytulaśnego kociaka - bardzo ci dzisiaj zaszkodziłem?

\- Nie przejmuj się - uspokoił go Louis swoim zniewalającym uśmiechem. - Po prostu wszyscy moi widzowie uznają nas za parę.

\- Dobrze się składa - uśmiechnął się Harry, a w jego policzkach ukazały się dołeczki, które Louis tak uwielbiał.

\- Dlaczego dobrze się składa? - zainteresował się zaintrygowany.

Harry niespiesznie podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, jednak niemal natychmiast wdrapał się na kolana szatyna i wtulił się w jego drobne ciało, jakimś tajemniczym sposobem nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- I tak miałem związane z tym plany.

\- Z nami jako parą? - zdziwił się Louis.

\- Oczywiście, Lou - odparł Harry z rozbrajającą szczerością i pocałował go przelotnie w usta.

\- Czekaj. Co?! - wykrztusił Louis, kiedy mężczyzna się od niego odsunął.

\- LouLou - wymruczał Harry wplatając swoją dłoń we włosy mężczyzny, co jeszcze bardziej go rozpraszało. - Od kilku lat jesteś moim ideałem mężczyzny i spotkanie ciebie osobiście kilka miesięcy temu było spełnieniem moich marzeń. Wiem, że po naszym pierwszym spotkaniu nie miałeś o mnie zbyt dobrego zdania, ale po naszych obecnych relacjach i po tym, że wypytywałeś o mnie Nialla… tak, Niall po trzech piwach o wszystkim mi powiedział - wtrącił Harry widząc, że Louis otwierał usta aby coś powiedzieć. - Więc, wnoszę po tym, że jesteś mną zainteresowany nie tylko z czysto zawodowych powodów.

\- Ummm - szatyn wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego nim zdecydował się zebrać na odwagę i zapytać: - Czyli, co to znaczy?

\- To, że za tobą szaleję, idioto - wykrzyknął Harry sfrustrowany zachowaniem szatyna.

\- Szalejesz?

\- Oczywiście - przytaknął z uśmiechem.

\- Harry, ja… - wyjąkał Louis wpatrując się w Harry’ego roziskrzonym wzrokiem - to… Jesteś najwspanialszym mężczyzną jakiego poznałem.

\- Czyli ustaliliśmy fakty - zaśmiał się Harry i ciaśniej objął Louisa, wtulając twarz w jego szyję. - A teraz zanieś mnie na górę.

\- Z ogromną przyjemnością - odparł Louis i nim uniósł mężczyznę swego życia, odnalazł drogę do jego zniewalających, uzależniających ust i złożył na nich namiętny pocałunek.

 


End file.
